Heart Of Stone
by thepeoplesing8
Summary: Enjolras is given an ultimatum that can make or break his plans for the future so he asks Eponine for help and surprisingly she agrees to help. [Modern A/U]
1. Chapter 1

**This was a random idea that came to mind and I thought I would see what happened.**

**I don't know if I will write anymore it depends if anyone is interested in this story and wants me to continue. **

**Enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue, if enough people do then I will continue if not then I will not. **

**DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING **

* * *

Eponine wrapped her legs around his waist as the knot tightened even more bringing her closer to the edge of destruction. She knew this would be a onetime thing if everything went to plan but she couldn't help but to think this is the best she's ever had.

All the previous males she's shared this closeness with were either to rough, not rough enough or they didn't do anything for her, in the end they would have a great time and Eponine would end up faking it and forcing a smile and lying about how much she enjoyed it but now she felt as if she was on cloud nine, just floating. One thing she did know, she wouldn't have to fake it tonight for once she can say she has enjoyed herself.

Her right hand found the sweaty pale skin of his back while her left tangled with his blonde curls as the pace increased a little more, bringing a whole new sensation with it. She could feel Enjolras's hot breath on her ear as their skin began to stick together due to the sweat they both produced.

Eponine lifted her hips in sync with Enjolras allowing him to go deeper causing them both to groan in satisfaction. "Oh gosh" Eponine moaned digging her nails into the pale skin on Enjolras's back.

Finally hitting the point of no return, Eponine dug the back of her head into the pillow as she came with a loud moan, her eyes falling closed as the knot in her stomach slowly began to unravel. Enjolras came not long after with a loud growl from the back of his throat, a noise Eponine has never heard before but it was enough to anyone on who hurt it, the sound sounding just like sex to her ears.

Enjolras stilled for a moment before rolling onto the bed next to her on his back, Eponine flipped onto her front suddenly feeling body concourse as Enjolras pulled the sheets on the bed up to cover them both from the waist down. Silence filled the room both of them not knowing what to say to the other.

"Now it's awkward" Eponine thought aloud only to be met by a deep chuckle from Enjolras's. "I told you we didn't have to do it this way"

"If I have to do this then I want to do it the right way" Enjolras continued to look at the ceiling hating the position his father has put him in.

What sort of father tells his son he needs to have a child and marry or else he doesn't get the family business, yes his father might be a dying man but that doesn't mean he can force his son into having a baby just to please him does it? The only reason Enjolras agreed to his father's wishes is because he needs the family business if he wants his career goals to happen. How can he use the law firm to help them who need it if there is no law firm?

All he could do was ask Eponine for help and surprisingly she offered to help which now landed them where they are now. He doesn't know if the marriage will come but he's hoping a baby will please his father enough that the marriage part of the deal is forgotten. After many people these days have children without marriage and his father wants is to make sure there is an heir to the business after Enjolras and if this works then he's got the heir he wants. According to his father no twenty-seven year old should be unwed which Enjolras thought was ridiculous, just because his father was married with kids at his age doesn't mean he had to be.

"But it would have saved all this awkwardness" Eponine said turning her head to the side to look at Enjolras.

"we could have done this in a lab somewhere but masturbating into a condom and then emptying it into yourself is a bit much don't you think?" Enjolras replied remembering how he almost chocked on the sandwich he was eating when Eponine suggested they did that, this wouldn't be his first choice either but this is what god chose for life to be reproduced and this is how it had to be done.

"Is it weird I feel like you should leave money on the night stand and leave?" Eponine asked having this overwhelming feeling that it might happen.

"Is that what you feeling?" Enjolras asked feeling guilty that he even asked Eponine for help if this is how she is feeling.

Eponine opened her mouth to reply only for the sound of her phone ringing to save her. "Can you pass me that?"

"Where is it?" Enjolras sat up looking around his for the source of the ringing.

"Down there" Eponine pointed to the floor next to the bed beside him.

"I can't find it" Enjolras moved the clothes around trying to find the ringing phone.

"You're useless" Eponine groaned before moving so she was lay over Enjolras and picked her jeans up, pulling the phone out of her pocket.

"Yes?" she shot into the phone as she remained lay for over Enjolras's naked body. "Again are you serious?" she asked making Enjolras knot his eyebrows together in confusion. After a short pause which allowed whoever was on the phone to reply Eponine spoke again. "Fine I'll be there when I there" she sighed before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Enjolras asked as Eponine collected her clothes off the floor.

"Bahorel's been arrested again" she rolled off his and sat on the edge of the bed where she started to dress herself again.

"And that concerns you how?"

"Because he needs bailing out and I'm the only one who knows where his get out of jail money is" she stood up from the bed, pulling her jeans up before turning to look at Enjolras.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked sitting up on the bed, looking up at Eponine as she pulled her shirt on over her head.

"I don't need a babysitter" she replied making sure she had everything.

"All I mean is its late and I can drive you"

"No I'm ok, I could use the fresh air and on the walk back I can kill him for getting into another bar fight" she sighed wondering how many times this can happen before they refuse him bail, maybe then he will learn that everything isn't resolved by his fists.

"If you're sure but I'm happy to drive you" Enjolras offered again as he didn't want her walking the streets alone at night because he knew how dangerous it can be.

"Like I said I could do with the fresh air" she gave him a reassuring smile. All she wanted to do was put space between them, when she agreed to help him she never thought it would get this awkward. She thought it would be her helping out one of her best friends but it turns out she was wrong, so very wrong. "I'll see you tomorrow"

With that she left Enjolras's flat and started to walk towards Bahorel's flat to get the money before heading towards the police station to bail his sorry ass out.

* * *

**Like I said this is only a random idea I came up with and you might not like it but if you do then please let me know if you want me to continue it. **

**I also don't know if you need to post bail in France as I couldn't find anything about it when I looked but for this story you do. **

**Please leave a review with what you think to this chapter, as this is just an intro to the story…. The chapters will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am still unsure if I am going to continue this story so your thoughts will be appreciated to help make a decision. **

**Please read and review. **

* * *

Eponine let out a frustrated groan as she kicked the doorstep to her front door, regretting it the moment she did so due to the pain that took over her foot. In her mad rush to bail Bahorel out of jail, she had picked his key up for his flat but forget to pick hers back up which ended in her now being locked out. To make matters worse Mother Nature decided to be a bitch as heavy rain started to bounce off the floor.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time to see it was almost two in the morning and her landlady wouldn't come and let her in now, knowing she couldn't sleep on the street she thought about where to go, Marius and Cosette lived the closest to her but she wouldn't go there in a million years as Cosette would only make a fuss and she didn't want to see them all loved up when she had no one.

"Enjolras" she groaned knowing he was the second person who lived closest to her and he would probably still be awake as he never seems to sleep due to the fact he updates his twitter every five minutes with information nobody wants to know but yet never looks tired.

If she didn't regret kicking the door step enough before she did now as she limped towards Enjolras's flat in the pouring rain which had already made her look like a drowned rat and it had only been raining for around five minutes at the most.

After the walk that took her twice as long as it normally would thanks to her foot, she made it to Enjolras's flat, ignoring the look the doorman gave her as he opened the door allowing her inside. Only Enjolras could live in a block of flats that had a doorman she told herself while heading towards the elevator because god forbid his rich hands can't touch a door handle. The thought alone made her laugh as she entered the elevator, finally getting a look at herself in the mirror inside allowing her to finally understand why the doorman gave her a strange look.

The mascara and eyeliner had run down her face due to the rain, her wet hair clung to her face and her clothes were more water than fabric. To say she looked a mess would be an understatement. Using the sleeve on her black jacket she wiped the mascara and eyeliner from her face knowing she would probably scare Enjolras is she knocked on his door looking like she did now.

Reaching the top floor of the block of flats, Eponine exited the elevator and walked straight ahead to the two large brown door head of her, also known as Enjolras's flat. Raising her hand she knocked as hard as she could twice, just on the off chance he might be sleeping because even if he was asleep she isn't leave again in that rain.

"Calm down I'm coming" she heard his deep voice say from the other side of the door.

The door swung open to reveal Enjolras in his boxers bringing the nights events back to Eponine's mind and a small blush highlight her cheeks. "Eponine what are you doing here?" he asked looking the wet girl up and down from head to toe.

"I locked myself out and I had the choice to come here or go to Marius and Cosette's and good news you won, now are you going to leave me here making a puddle outside your door or" she trailed off knowing he would get what she want hinting at.

"Come in, I'll get you a towel" he replied walking away from the door, allowing her to enter his finely decorated flat.

Eponine stood by the door waiting for a towel as she didn't want to drip water onto his hard wood floor or onto his rug that looked very soft and no doubt felt it under your bare feet. She had only been here a handful of times and this was the first time she ever took notice of the things in the room, from the plain white walls which had random piece of art hanging from them, to the soft looking red sofa and the large coffee table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Here you go" Enjolras handed her a large white fluffy towel which she wrapped around herself. "You know where the bathroom is and I'll go and find you something to change into. You can't stay in those wet clothes" he headed towards his bedroom to find her something to change into. Eponine carefully kicked off her shoes by the door and hobbled towards the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes which clung to her body like a new layer of skin.

Dropping the towel onto the floor, Eponine started to pale the clothes from her body, dropping them into the large bathtub so she didn't wet the floor to much. A small knock came on the door as Eponine opened it to see Enjolras stood there with some clothes in his hands. She took them from him with a small thank you before closing the door and removing her underwear as they were also soaking wet due to the rain.

She couldn't help but laugh when she looked at what Enjolras had brought her, a pair of his boxers and a red t-shirt. She quickly changed and towel dried her hair before walking into the living room to see Enjolras sat on the sofa wait for her.

"I made you some tea to warm you up" he pointing to a cup that sat on the table in front of him.

"Thank you" she smiled sitting down beside him feeling awkward. The only other time she had been alone with him is when they were having sex not three hours go.

"Sorry about the boxers, I knew none of my clothes would fit you and the boxers are tight" Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"They're comfortable" Eponine laughed trying to fill the awkwardness. "I mean I've already been in them so I might as well wear them" she joked hoping it would break the thick layer of tension around them and due to the fact Enjolras laughed she guessed it worked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Enjolras turned on the sofa to look at her.

"You just did but go on" Eponine picked her tea up, wondering what he could possibly want to ask her.

"Why did you offer to help me?"

Eponine took a sip of her tea while thinking about what to say to him, she couldn't tell him the truth that she's also wanted a baby and feels she'll never meet the right person which means she'll never get to be a mother so instead she told him part of the truth "You're my friend and I know how much your family business means to you because you know what it can also do for you. If it was any of the other boys I would help them or if Marius and Cosette ever needed a surrogate mother I would do it for them as much as they annoy everyone"

"They can be annoying when they want to be" Enjolras tucked one leg under the other resting his elbow on the back of the sofa and his head on top of his hand while looking at him.

Eponine cross her legs under herself being careful so she didn't spill any on the sofa but knew if Enjolras was going to have a baby he should get used to spills and stains. "I know this isn't the correct way to bring a baby into this worlds but I personally think it doesn't matter how a baby is brought into this worlds as long as he or she is loved, and between the both of us, the boys, Chetta and Cosette and your parents I think whenever it happens the baby will have more than enough love"

"You do know I will never be able to thank you enough for what you're doing for me"

"You don't need to thank me, like I said I would do it for any of you if I needed to" Eponine took a sip of her tea. "But I do think we need to talk things thought at some point"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we need to discuss what is going to happen if I do end up pregnant, I mean will you keep the baby or will I, if not then do we spilt the time so we both have equal time with him or her"

"Did you really just compare a baby to a time share?" Enjolras laughed brushing the golden curls out of his eyes.

"These are things we need to talk about, it's one thing to just jump in which we actually did but we need to discuss these things"

"I know we need to make a plan but until you are actually pregnant we don't need to decide on anything yet. You could change your mind and not want to be a part of this"

"That's not going to happen"

"How do you know?" Enjolras asked wanting to know why she was so sure she wanted to do this after all when he asked she didn't even ask for time to think about it, she just agreed right away.

"There are things you don't know about me, things about my past" she replied knowing he would probably asked but if they are going to have a baby together then he should know. "The whole truth of why I wanted to do this is because as selfish as it might sound, I want a baby. You know when they describe some females as being mothers without a baby well that's how I feel" she added before he could ask any more questions.

Eponine looked down at the tea in her cup as she didn't want to make eye contact with Enjolras knowing he would probably be judging her at that very moment. "All my life I've raised babies as my parents didn't care. They only have had children to get money from the government"

"What happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking?" Enjolras's curiosity got the better of him.

"My mother hung herself in her prison cell and my father left the country with my sister before I met you and the boys. The only reason I have Gavroche is because as soon as I could leave school I left home and started work and saved money and pretty much bought him from my parents when I was eighteen. All they cared about was money they would lie, rob, cheat and con people for their money. I would have got my sister as well but my father had got his claws into her and she couldn't be save so I saved Gavroche from the life they would have forced him into"

"I paid my father money for his freedom then worked three jobs, two during the week and one at weekends to give him a better life, saving as much money I could so he could go to university and make something of his life. I know I only had my crappy little apartment but it was better than what we had" Eponine wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks away, hating herself for crying but she was talking about her past that she had tried to forget.

"Is that why he chose children's law?"

"When he had to choose what he wanted to do, he came and asked me what he should do and I told him the choice was his and to pick something he really want to do and not what he thinks he has to do so then he told me that is what he wanted to do because he wants to save other children like I saved him" Eponine finally looked at Enjolras to see a look of sympathy on his face. "I didn't care if it killed me to give him a better life. If it did kill me I know he would be better off for it and I know you probably think I'm selfish and using you but you asked me and I took the opportunity so if you want to change your mind you can" she looked back down at the milky tea, surprised he knew how she liked it.

"I don't think you're selfish at all, if anything I'm using you for my own selfish gain like you said, you're a mother without a baby where as I'm using it for my own selfish gain and future. If I had of known how you felt I would have knocked you up a long time ago. I know the boys say I have a heart of stone but I do care about my friend and I want them to be happy. If anything this situation helps us both" Enjolras moved across the sofa towards Eponine, engulfing her into his arms in a warm embrace.

"Now you know something about me only Gavroche knows. Don't you feel special" Eponine laughed knowing if she continued to think about her past then she would break down all together.

"Extremely special but if we're going to do this then isn't it a good thing we know everything about each other?"

"I guess you're right but if you want to know everything it's going to take a long time. After all you could write a book about my past and it would probably be a best seller" she laughed knowing people love books about true stories and her past is a masterpiece.

"Whenever you want to talk about it then I'll be waiting but until then we should probably go to bed it's getting really late. You can take my bed and I'll take the spare bedroom. The bed isn't as comfortable in there" he offered as Eponine finished the remainder of her tea.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not taking your bed"

"You don't understand the floor is more comfortable than that thing. I only have it for when Grantaire if too drunk to make it home. He's already passed out to feel how uncomfortable it is"

"We could always share after all you've been placed a lot of people haven't" Eponine suggested knowing if they can have sex with each other then they can share a bed.

"You didn't have to put it that way but if you're ok with it then I am" Enjolras took the empty cup out of her hand and placed it onto the table knowing it can wait until morning before heading towards his bedroom with Eponine close behind him.

"Just so you know, I like my eggs sunny side up" she smiled while crawling up the bed and allowing herself to get lost in the sea of sheets.

"I'll keep that in mind" Enjolras climbed into bed beside her, turning the lamp off at the side of the bed.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, I thought they should start to talk about the arrangement and also about their secrets but if you think I am wrong then just let me know. **

**Please leave a review on what you think of this story … it would mean a lot to me. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am still unsure if I am going to continue this story so your thoughts will be appreciated to help make a decision. **

**Please read and review. **

* * *

"Something smells good" Enjolras walked into the kitchen, trying to straighten his tie.

"Morning, breakfast will be ready soon" Eponine replied over her shoulder without taking her eye off the food she was cooking as she didn't want it to burn.

"What happened to wanting eggs sunny side up?" Enjolras laughed sitting down at the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

Eponine laughed dishing the food out onto the two plates she had already gotten out of the cupboard. "I was awake before you and I couldn't find my clothes so I thought I'd make us some breakfast. Hope you don't mind" she picked up the two plates and walked over to the table, placing the plates onto the table before sitting down across from Enjolras.

"I don't mind after all breakfast for me is normally a piece of toast as I walk out of the door. Especially not this" Enjolras motioned to the plate in front of him. "What exactly is this?" he asked cutting into it.

"It's an egg white omelette with bacon, fresh tomatoes and herbs. It's much healthier than a piece of toast on your way out" Eponine replied cutting into her own breakfast.

"I keep forgetting you're a chef, if you don't mind me asking how did that even happen?" Enjolras asked remembering last night how she said she left school and went straight into work where as he thought to become a chef you had to go to a culinary school.

Eponine swallowed the food in her mouth, washing it down with her coffee before speaking. "When I left school I got a job as a dish washer in a restaurant nothing fancy and it didn't pay much but it was more than I already had. Around three months into that job they were looking for someone to do some simple food prep and I asked if I could do it and the head chef Michael said I could as I already worked there."

Eponine took another bite of her breakfast as she didn't want it to go cold, followed by another sip off coffee before continuing her story. "About a year later, Michael left to open his own restaurant and took me with him and then he decided to trainee me himself or and with him training me to become a chef. He paid for me to sit my exams to get my qualification then when he opened his second restaurant he made me head chef at I was his protégé or as he likes to say. If it was the karate kid he would be my Mr Miyagi and the rest if history"

"If all your food is as good as this then I might have to come down to your restaurant" Enjolras shot Eponine a smile across the table.

"It's surprising you all haven't been down yet, I mean I've even been to your law firm and everyone else's work place but none of you have come to the restaurant"

"Like I said I might have to pay a visit"

"Good to know but by any chance have you seen my clothes?" Eponine asked feeling underdressed seeing Enjolras dressed head to toe in an expensive looking suit.

"Oh sorry, after you fell asleep last night I remembered about your clothes so I sent them downstairs to be cleaned, they should be back up any time now" Enjolras explained hoping she wouldn't be mad that she sent her clothes to be cleaned. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Apart from getting back into my own flat, I don't have to be at work until two so nothing until then" Eponine shrugged hoping she can get in touch with her landlady to bring the spare key or else she's going to be screwed if she can't get back into her own flat.

"How about I pick you up after work and we can you know" Enjolras replied hoping she would understand what he was trying to say without him actually having to mention the small three letter word.

"Calm down, for somebody who doesn't like being touch you're awfully eager to jump into bed" Eponine sat back in her chair, looking at the blonde in front of her. She knows how much having a baby means to his future but he's a little too eager for her liking. "I mean it's not even been twelve hours since we last did it"

"I know but the more we do it, the more chance we have"

"I know but you're acting like a dog in heat" Eponine joked even if it is only female dogs that have heat spells but he is acting like one and wouldn't be surprised if he called her out on that point. "The last thing I want is chafing"

"I know but you don't finish work until almost midnight so by then it will have been twenty-four hours" Enjolras finished his breakfast pushing his plate into the middle of the table before grabbing his cup of coffee.

"How about I text you, we don't need to decide on anything right this minute and you might be tried from work. I'll let you know on my break around nine thirtyish" Eponine replied not wanting to talk about a schedule on when they should have sex. If Enjolras had his way then she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't give her a colour coded schedule of when and where.

"Just let me know then" Enjolras stood up from the table moving his empty plate onto the counter near the sink for washing. "You can stay here as long as you want, just close the door behind you. I need to get to work" Enjolras walked out of the kitchen without looking at Eponine.

"Enjolras wait" Eponine chased after him knowing he was in a mood with her after all Enjolras is the only person whose mood can change so fast you don't even see it coming.

"What do you want?" he snapped turning around to look at her.

"I know you're eager for this to happen but these things can take time and it doesn't mean you have to be on top of me all the time" She placed her hand onto his arm hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. "The only reason I don't want to make plans right now is because I don't know how work is going to be tonight, sometimes after work I'm exhausted and just want to sleep" she thought she should explain to him.

Some night the restaurant can be really busy that she doesn't get a break and by the time she's finished all she wants to do is jump into bed and stay there forever.

Enjolras nodded his head ok while grabbing his bag off the table by the door so he can leave for work before he's late. "How about lunch we meet for lunch, my treat?"

"You don't have to do that" Eponine shook her head no.

"You said last night we have things to talk about and as you made breakfast, I'm buying you lunch. I'll text you the details later"

With one last smile, Enjolras left his flat leaving Eponine alone. She would leave if she had her clothes but until then she is stuck here.

* * *

Enjolras pulled up outside Eponine's flat and beeped his horn to let her know he was there. After his morning at work he was happy he suggested taking Eponine to lunch earlier that morning just so he could get a break for the high profile case and the ego if the client he's working with. Why his father assigned him to this case he will never know because his father knows he hates having to work with people like the egotistical client that came with it. Just because the man had money he thinks he's done no wrong.

"Well you looked stressed" Eponine climbed into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt.

"I really don't want to talk about it, I only got this case last week and I've already had enough" Enjolras groaned as he pulled away from her flat and headed towards the restaurant he was taking her too.

"Just out of curiosity, how many cars do you have?" Eponine asked admiring the red Audi he had picked her up in. normal she would see him in a range rover but for some unknown reason he wasn't in it.

"Just two, this was a gift from my father for passing my exams" Enjolras replied.

"I so want to borrow this car"

"No way, I've seen the way you drive" Enjolras laughed remembering the last time he got into a car with her driving. Unlike other men Enjolras want that into cars but he knew his father would hit the roof if this got damaged.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my driving, just because I don't drive like a pensioner like someone people" she replied meaning him. This wasn't the first time she had been in a car with him and everyone in the group says he drives like an only man unlike everyone else.

"It's called responsible drive and not wanting to die" Enjolras defended his driving unlike Eponine who think just because no one else is on the road it means she can forget about the speed limit. What kind of lawyer would he be if he broke the law by speeding?

Eponine hit his arm as hard as she could without it leaving a mark. "I'm responsible"

"Don't hit the driving while he's driving"

"Whatever, so are you going to tell me where you're taking me or not?" she asked knowing arguing with Enjolras is never a good idea due to the fact it can last days as they're both to suborn to admit when they're wrong.

"So how was your morning?"

"After I finally got my clothes back and got back into my flat, I had a shower, video chatted with Gav for a while as he didn't have a class and then you turned up"

"How is Gavroche?" Enjolras asked curiously knowing how hard law can be.

"He's fine just snowed under with school but said he needed a break, I told him about our deal and he said it was gross and he didn't need to know but can't wait to be an uncle" Eponine laughed remember the face Gavroche pulled when she told him about trying to have a baby with Enjolras.

"So he doesn't mind that we're doing this?" Enjolras asked as Gavroche can be protective of Eponine. When he was fifteen, Courfeyrac tried hitting on Eponine and even though he is good friends with Courfeyrac, Gavroche ended up punching him and telling him to leave his sister alone.

"I think so, I had to explain everything to him but it's only fair he knows after all he is my family. He wasn't happy about the fact it's nothing more than having a baby but once I told him I was happy to do it and everything else he said it was ok"

"Good because he isn't as little anymore, also next time you talk to him. Tell him if he any need any help with his school work to just give me a call as I've been through it all" Enjolras offered knowing how hard it can be at times.

"Will do" Eponine replied as Enjolras pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant where they all went for Jehan's birthday last year. "I feel like a traitor to my own restaurant now. OK I know it's not my restaurant but you know what I mean"

"One day you could have your own restaurant" Enjolras climbed out of the car as Eponine followed.

"And pigs might fly" she replied knowing in order to have her own restaurant she needs to have money and that's one thing she doesn't have. "My first priority if getting Gavroche through school"

"Come on, let's get something to eat" Enjolras placed his hand onto the small of her back, guiding her towards the entrance of the restaurant.

* * *

**OK I know it's nothing special but this is sort of a filler chapter into the next chapter. **

**The rest of the group are going to come into it soon, possibly even the next chapter if anyone was wondering about them. **

**Please stick with this story as it will get better, I just think I need to build and focus on their friendship a little but you can tell me if I'm wrong. **

**Please leave a review as they mean a lot to me and make me want to write**


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras walked out onto the decking by the river at the back of his regular bar, carrying a well-earned beer in one hand while loosening his tie with the other and undoing the top two buttons of on his white button up shirt. Spotting his misfits of friends sat at the far side he made his way over towards him ready to shrug the tension that had built up during the day off and for once try and relax.

"Here's Bugsy" Grantaire slurred swing a bottle of beer around in the air but keeping a tight grip on it so it didn't slip out of his hand.

Enjolras walked over to the table, sitting down on one of the empty chairs surrounding the large table. Placing the beer to his lips he took a large swig while giving Grantaire a look that asked what he was talking about. "You know because you and Ponine was at it all nights like rabbits, there for you are now Bugsy"

"You're so funny" Enjolras rolled his eyes at the drunk.

"Yeah, don't call me that" he replied hoping that the group had got there teasing out of the way when they learnt that he was going to have a baby with Eponine but obviously not.

"Looks like Enjy's got a new nickname" Combeferre slapped his back while sitting down beside him.

"Not you as well" Enjolras groaned. "I thought I could count on you to be the mature one." He sighed hoping Combeferre would understand why he was doing this and have his back but obviously he was wrong as he's decided to join the immature club and tease him about it.

"Come on dude, you know I'm only joking. You just need to wait until something bigger comes along and they'll forget all about it and when I say something bigger I don't mean a heavily pregnant Eponine" Combeferre laughed knowing that until something else comes along that can keep the group entertained then Enjolras and Eponine will both be the centre of all there jokes and teasing. "OK it might not be the old way of bringing life into the world but Eponine is already a mother to this bunch and you'll be a great dad and I have no doubt that the kids will be cute"

"You're just looking to be godfather"

"To right, I've known you the longest and who would you prefer the drunk, the skirt chaser, the guy who thinks with his fist, the lovesick poet or the guy who think she's dying every five seconds?" Ferre gave him a look that said you know I'm the only suitable candidate for the role. "I can continue if you want me to?"

"I get it but right now the lovesick poet is winning because he's the only mature one it seems"

"So Bugsy are you going to give us the details? Is Eponine an animal between the sheets like she looks" Courfeyrac jumped onto the chair opposite Enjolras, resting his elbows onto the table waiting to hear all the details.

"Now you're going too far" Combeferre held his hand out to stop him before he went any further. "Would you have asked that question if Eponine was sat here? Don't bother answering we all know you wouldn't because she'll cut your balls off, make a stew out of them and force feed them back to you"

"What I'm only curious, I hit on her and Gavroche wants to knock my head off my shoulder but he wants to knock her up and he's fine with that. It's a bit backwards if you ask me. That's all I'm saying" Courfeyrac shrugged after all he can't find out the truth for himself because Gavroche made that clear so he might as well try and get details from someone else who knows.

"I'm not telling you anything, you're perverted" Enjolras flipped Courfeyrac off knowing Eponine would kill him if he said anything. Not that he was the type to talk about it but even if he wanted to he knows it is better to say nothing, even if it is only to save his own manhood.

"Have you ever thought the reason Gav told you to stay away from Ponine is because you're a man whore who sleeps with women then never calls, whereas Bugsy here is the type to say thank you after spreading his seed before making the girl a cup of tea" Joly spoke up giving Courfeyrac a look that said you know I'm right.

"So what I've turned into Jehan now?" Enjolras took a large swig of his beer.

"What have I done, I'm just sat over here enjoying a nice glass of red" Jehan defended himself holding up the large wine glass to prove his point.

"I just want to know if she's an animal or not, why is that so wrong?"

"How about this, I'll write everything down on a piece of paper and give it to Eponine, if you still want all the details this time next week, then you ask her for it?" Enjolras smirked knowing Courfeyrac would never ask Eponine these questions.

"That's no fair, you know she'll kick my ass if she knows I even asked you" Courfeyrac moaned.

Enjolras clicked his tongue of his teeth as if to say I know. "And you don't think she'll kill me if I tell you?"

"No because you're going to be her baby daddy"

"Like that matters to her, she'll still kill me if I told you and I'm not that kind of guy so can you drop it because I'm telling you nothing"

"Personally I think it's a beautiful thing they're doing" Jehan spoke moving away from the edge of the decking and back over to the table. "I mean bring a new life into the world is special, it's not the traditional way but a new life is precious. So you can all tease him as much as you want but in the end he's the one who's going to have someone who loves him until the day he dies, who will depend on him for everything."

"Jehan are you feeling ok?" Bahorel placed his hand onto the poets shoulder.

"All I'm saying is you've all sat here and mocked him and in some cases tried to get information out of him" Jehan looked towards Courfeyrac, who slipped back into his chair in embarrassment. "But in the end he's the one who will have a son who will look up to him as a role model and hero. Just like all of us did to our fathers at one point growing up or he'll be the guy his daughter runs to every time her heart gets broken because she knows he's the only man who will be in her life forever and will never hurt her. So you can all sit here and tease but he'll have something some of us may never have"

Silence fell amongst the group as they thought about what Jehan has said. Enjolras thought he had to do this for the sake of his future but listening to what Jehan said made him realize it was a lot more. He would have a son or daughter that would depend on him, someone who will love him until the day he dies. Enjolras made lists in his head when his father told him he needed to have a child and all of them came up with more cons than pros but listening to Jehan and what he said made him realize that even in his head if there are cons, having someone who is his flesh and blood makes them seem pointless.

"Now that was just beautiful" Grantaire slurred holding his bottle in the air once again.

"As much as I hate to admit it Ferre is right, that kids is going to be once cute thing" Bahorel sighed. "And if it turns out to be a girl and anyone hurts her then they'll have me to deal with"

"Guys you're talking like Eponine is already pregnant" Enjolras sighed even if he was happy that they wasn't teasing him anymore, they're now acting like she's about to give birth at any second.

"You did have sex last night and that could have done it" Joly spoke. "I mean if she's ovulating she could be pregnant right now and not even know it"

"Joly please never say that word again. How about we all agree that this baby is being brought here by a stork" Feuilly cringed.

"How about you all grow up and accept that this is biology" Joly rolled his eyes before walking away towards the bar.

"Jehan just for that you are now in consideration for godfather" Enjolras spoke finishing his beer and following Joly towards the bar. Making a mental not that he is driving so the next beer is his last, after all he may have to pick Eponine up from work.

* * *

"We've been talking" Courfeyrac spoke as Enjolras sat back down at the table with his fresh beer.

"Do I even want to know?" Enjolras raised his eyebrow at them boys opposite him, wondering what they could have spoken about in the time he went to the bar and back.

"We've decided that as this is going to be the first baby of our small group, unless Marius and Cosette shock us with some announcement sometime soon. You and Eponine have full support from all of us" Courfeyrac finished.

"Good to know" Enjolras replied even if they didn't have their full support that wouldn't stop them because Eponine wouldn't let it.

"I'm giving my full support but I refuse to babysit" Grantaire slurred falling onto the chair next to Enjolras, the drunk wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Not being funny Taire, I may not have been frilled about this whole thing at first but don't take this the wrong way but I wouldn't allow you to babysit my pet rock never mind a baby"

"So we're both agreed, I am not doing babysitting duty. Good talk soldier" Grantaire stumbled off towards the bar making Enjolras roll his eyes at the drunk.

"Don't worry this baby will have more uncles than it will know what to do with us all" Bossuet spoke up with a proud smile on his face.

"I do hope the baby gets your golden locks" Jehan sighed.

"Really you're going there?" Courfeyrac shot at the poet.

"Goldilocks would be jealous of those curls" Jehan defended himself while taking a large sip of his red wine.

"How many times do I have to say this? Eponine isn't even pregnant yet and you're all out buying baby clothes and make schedules of when you're all babysitting" Enjolras sighed now realizing telling the group of their plans may have been a mistake especially if they have to put up with this for however long it may take for Eponine to get pregnant and for the baby to arrive. "To be honest I don't think any of you will have to babysit because I don't think we'll be seeing a lot of Eponine when she gets the baby"

"If we're going to lose a member of our group then call this whole thing off, the plan is to add to it not take a member away, especially not Ponine" Bahorel brought his fist down onto the table with a loud thump making everyone around it jump.

"You go to Ep and tell her that it's not happening anymore and see what happens" Enjolras smirked remember how she said last night she really wants a baby, something told him it wouldn't end well.

"She's at work right?" he asked. Enjolras nodded his head yes to say that is where she was. "I say stick with your plan, she has a lot of sharp knives and that doesn't end well for me or any future kids I may"

Enjolras nodded his head yes in agreement knowing Eponine would happily castrate him or both of them if they tell her the plan is off, not that he has the option because if he wants the future he's planned out for himself then it all relies on this baby.

* * *

**I know it wasn't anything special but I thought I should do a chapter focusing on Enjolras and the rest of the boys after all I did tell you they would come into it sooner or later but the main focus is Eponine and Enjolras obviously. **

**I'm still unsure if I should continue this story because I don't want to waste my time if no one is enjoying it, so please let me know what you think and if you see any mistakes or have any suggestion then don't be afraid to ask them because I will answer any question you have. **

**Please leave a review as it makes me want to write and I love reading your thoughts on this story. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Read the end notes please.**

* * *

"Yesterday when you asked me why I agreed to do this." Eponine rolled onto her stomach, feeling herself get lost in the mass of sheets on Enjolras's bed, a bed that must be at least ten times comfier than her own bed is.

"What about it?" Enjolras turned onto his side to face his, propping his head up on his elbow while adjusting the sheet with his other hand to make sure he was covered from the waist down.

"I told you why I agreed to do this but you never said why you agreed to do this for your father and don't say it's because of your future and all that other garbage, there is more to this and I want to know" Eponine warned him knowing he will say it's because if he didn't then he doesn't get his father law firm but Eponine knows it more than that and she was honest with him so she wants the same in return, after all if they are going to make this work then they need to be honest with each other.

"It's just easier this way, my father can be very persuasive when he wants to be as he's used to getting his own way. If it isn't with you then he would have found some random woman I don't know to do it, this way I know who you are. We know each other."

"That's nice but that's not the whole truth and I believe I told you the complete truth. This is only going to work if we're honest with each other" she poked his chest leaving a small mark from her nail on his hard chest.

"I don't really know, when my father called me into his office and gave the two options" Enjolras sighed looking at Eponine to see if she's listening to him or not. Seeing her looking back at him, showing she's listening he continued. "All I could think about was all those people I wouldn't get to help if it didn't get the firm, all those innocent people I could have helped and then this evening something else accoutred to me"

Eponine raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "And this something would be?"

"The boys were teasing me about this whole situation and then Jehan said something about in the end I'm the one who's going to have someone who loves me until the day I die and how I'll be a role model and hero to our son or the man our daughter runs to when her heart gets broken because she knows I'm the only man who'll never hurt her and it just made me realise that yes I might be getting forced into this but I'm also getting something incredible out of it. My father doesn't even know my decision yet, I have a meeting with him tomorrow about it."

Eponine lay in silence letting Enjolras words sink in mainly the part about having a daughter who will run to him when her heart gets broken because she knows he'll never hurt her. That should be the case but her own father appeared in her head, the man who would hurt her ever night either with his mean words causing her emotional pain or by his fist causing her physical pain, like Enjolras said a father should protect his children but her father nor mother ever did.

"I should have never agreed to have a baby with you" Eponine decided to change the subject not wanting to think about her parents or her sorry excuse of a childhood.

"Are you changing your mind?" Panic took over the calmness Enjolras felt for once.

"No, it's just that you're a control freak" Eponine shrugged, she knew Enjolras liked to be in control but not this much. She can only imagine what he'll be like with a baby. She can only imagine that he will expect him or she to be in a routine from the second him or her is born, and no doubt a schedule planned by him.

"I am not a control freak" Enjolras defended himself.

"Yes you are"

"Give me a good example of how I'm a control freak" Enjolras glared at her wondering what made up crap she is going to come up with to prove her point.

"Even trying to make this baby you're a complete control freak, you won't allow me on top because you want all the control" Eponine flipped onto her back, throwing her arms into the arm in front of her.

"If you want to be in control then you shouldn't ask for it, you should just take it" Enjolras rolled onto his back, a smirk playing on his lips as he knew she would bring something like this us. If anything he thought she would be happy that he is doing all the work while she lay there but obviously she isn't happy.

"Like this" Eponine rolled on top of Enjolras, pinning his arms above his head before he knew what was happening. A look of shock took over Enjolras face while Eponine looked down at him with a satisfied look on her face, proud of herself that she could shock Enjolras as he seemed like a person who isn't easily shocked.

Enjolras groaned in pain, screwing his face up. "Yes apart from kneeing someone in the stomach part"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Eponine bite her bottom lips while looking at his tone stomach.

Before she knew what happen, Eponine was lay on her back with her arms pinned above her head, looking up at Enjolras hovering above her with a smirk on his face. "What just happened?"

"If you want control then take no mercy" Enjolras replied the same smirk gracing his face. "You're too nice, you thought you hurt me and let your guard down which allowed me to take back control"

"So you played me?" Eponine asked in shock, Enjolras nodded his head yes a wide smile taking over the smirk on his face. "You jerk, I thought I really hurt you" Eponine managed to free her arms so she could push him away from her.

"I told you, take no mercy, no matter what don't let your guard down because then they can take advantage"

"That's not fair, you're a lot heavier than me" Eponine pouted up at him knowing there is a way she will be able to flip him back over onto his back, after all due to the muscles he has he must weigh almost double what she does.

"If you think that pout is going to distract me then you are wrong"

"Maybe not but I know something that will" Eponine smirked remembering a way she can bring the control back around to her.

"There is nothing you can do"

"Want to be bet?" Eponine raising her eyebrow to him, wanting to know if he is will to take the risk.

"Give it your best shot"

Eponine placed her hands onto Enjolras's sides, resting them there before she started ticking his sides. Not many people know that Enjolras is ticklish, Eponine is only one of a hand full of people who knows that ticking Enjolras's sides, under his chin or his feet makes him giggle like a little school girl. Waiting for the perfect opportunity where Enjolras is trying to stop her, Eponine flipped him onto his back so she was straddling his waist before she stopped tickling him and placed her hands onto her hips with a proud smile on her face.

"That is mean and you know it" Enjolras glared at her.

"The positive side of you know I'm too nice is me knowing how ticklish you are. For someone like you I would have never thought you would be ticklish"

When she first found out he was ticklish she had to tickle him to make sure it was true as she never believed him, the man who's skin can be like stone can also be ticklish. It just didn't make sense to her but it turned out to be true.

"That is a wicked Ponine but like you said I'm heavier than you and a lot stronger so I don't have to do mean things like that" he flipped her again without any trouble, pushing his hips onto Eponine's so she couldn't move.

Eponine couldn't help but notice the way he said her name, in all the time she had known him he had never called her Ponine, it's always been Eponine and even if she hates to admit it, she liked the way he says it with his deep voice making her name sound like velvet.

"That might be so but you're just mean" Eponine replied even if she sounded like a child saying it.

"Awe is Ponine pouting" Enjolras teased

"Shut up or else I'll tickle you again" she shot back knowing she's going to have to find a way to overpower him instead of just tickling him even if she does like his giggle.

"I guess we didn't realize it but we're a lot alike, we both like getting our own way"

Eponine pushed herself up into a sitting position forcing Enjolras back onto his knees. Her brown eyes connected with his blue ones as she pressed her lips against his soft hot hips. Finally realizing what she was doing she pulled away in shock.

"What was that?" Enjolras spoke without thinking.

"I should go"

Enjolras froze on the bed in shock as Eponine jumped out of bed and threw her clothes on as quickly as she could before heading for the door.

"Eponine wait" Enjolras knocked himself out of his state of shock and jumped out of the bed after her, pulling on his boxers and running out of his bedroom to see Eponine by the front door putting her shoes on. "You don't have to leave, it's late" as he finished speaking the front door slammed shut and she was gone. Enjolras knew it would be best not to chase after her and knew he might have messed everything up because he spoke without thinking for what might be the first time in his life.

Eponine left Enjolras's flat and started her walk home knowing she might have messed everything up with Enjolras and he might call of their deal. In all the time she has known him and the three times they've had sex they had never kissed once.

"You idiot" Eponine mumbled to herself as she walked through the cold dark streets of Paris.

Why did she kiss him? Yes Enjolras is very handsome and can be very caring when he wants to be but why now after all this time?

Knowing she might have messed everything up she felt like crying. She wanted a baby and with her job it wasn't going to happen any time soon with anyone else, she works nights so how is she supposed to find someone to settle down with? That is why her deal with Enjolras is perfect she gets what she wants without any feeling involved which means she will not end up with a broken heart, it's supposed to be simple, have sex and make a baby, Enjolras gets the future he planned for himself and she gets the baby she wants. Like always she had to go and screw everything up and make it complicated.

"Those stupid eyes" Eponine mumbled to herself, no doubt looking insane to anyone who happened to be around by talking to herself. "Why did he have to look at me with those eyes?

She had no plan to kiss him until those crystal blue eyes of his looked into hers then all of a sudden her lips are on his that wasn't supposed to be the plan.

Maybe this is her way of making more sense of the deal she should to herself, maybe her mind is tricking her into believing she has feeling for Enjolras to make this who deal easier for her to understand because she can't have feeling for one of her closest friends, can she?

Eponine shook her head no, knowing she didn't have feeling for Enjolras but for some unknown reason she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she is lying to herself and she did have feeling for him which she thought was crazy.

She prayed it wasn't true because then she will end up heartbroken because Enjolras doesn't see her like that, to him she's a friend and his ticket to securing his future and nothing more. If anything she's just a surrogate mother to his future child.

* * *

**Ok I must admit I haven't done a full Prof Read of this because I've only just finished writing it and didn't have time to check properly but just let me know if there are any major mistakes. **

**I'm still unsure to if I should continue this story or not, I have a good idea of where I want this story to go but nothing is set in stone, any ideas are welcome. **

**Please let me know what you think of this story so far, even if it is bad so I can improve. **

**also follow me on twitter The_People_Sing for when I will update or if you have any questions about this story. i'll be happy to answer them all or even in a review and if I can reply I will. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read the end notes. **

* * *

Eponine sat on her old brown worn out sofa trying to block out of the sound of Enjolras knocking on her door, she had managed to avoid him for the past two days, finishing work earlier or later than she normally would, ignoring his calls and texts and tuning out the sound of his knocking on her front door.

She knew it was childish but after she ran out of his flat the other night due to that one stupid kiss, she told herself to avoid him as much as she can mainly because she knows she's screwed everything up and he wants to tell her that there deal is off and she doesn't want that to happen. Enjolras is her ticket to getting the baby she wants and if he calls off their deal then she has nothing.

Her phone started ringing on the coffee table in front of her as Eponine sat up a little to see who it is, only to see a picture of Enjolras light up on her screen.

"Come on Eponine I know you're in there, I can hear your phone ringing" Enjolras said through the door which is far too thin for Eponine's liking. "I'm not going away until you speak to me"

Eponine wished she could bury her head just so she could block out everything around her and pretend it wasn't happening. Not only did she hate herself for ruining everything but she also hates Enjolras right now because he's the one who looked at her with those stupid crystal blue eyes and smirked at her with those soft pink lips.

"Can you at least tell me why you're ignoring me?" Enjolras asked giving up knocking and leaning his back against the door knowing knocking wasn't helping so maybe just talking will help. Ever since Eponine ran out of his flat two days ago he's been doing everything to try and talk to her as she ignored his calls and texts, he even went to the restaurant where she worked but she had either left by the time he got there or too busy to talk according to the waitresses in the restaurant and now she is driving him crazy as he doesn't know if he's done something wrong and if so how can he fix it if she won't talk to him. "Is this your way of showing me what the rest of my life is going to be like?" He asked wondering if this was just a preview of what the rest of his life will be like after all Eponine is going to be in his life until the day he dies.

He sighed knowing full well that Eponine can hear him and just ignoring him on purpose now which made him finally realize that he had done something wrong but he couldn't think what it could be. "I really don't want to kick the door down but if I have too I will" he threated hoping that would make her open the door.

Without realizing what had happened, Enjolras lay on his back looking up at Eponine who towered over him with a pissed off look on her face. "My landlady wouldn't be happy if you kicked the door of its hinges" she said turning and walking away from Enjolras, leaving him lay in the doorway of her flat.

'_He's a big boy he can pick himself up'_ the voice in her head said bring a small smile to her face.

"It made you open the door didn't it?" Enjolras stood back on his own two feet straightening his clothes out before closing the door.

"Now what do you want, I'm trying to watch TV" Eponine flopped onto the sofa, kicking her feet up onto the small, beaten up coffee table in front of her.

Enjolras looked at the TV with a raised eyebrow. "How can you be watching TV, it isn't even on?"

"Because this is my favourite programme and you're making me miss it" Eponine snap back sarcastically. The space she was trying to put between them wasn't nearly enough time and she didn't want to be a bitch at him but she's angry at herself for kissing him and complicating their relationship even more than it already is and Enjolras just happens to be her punch bag at the moment.

"If you say so but can you tell me what I've done wrong and why you've been avoiding me?"

"Because I think we need to put a little space between us" Eponine shot back, folding her arms over her chest and focusing on the blank screen of the TV.

"And why do we need space between us?" Enjolras sat down on the soft next to Eponine, kicking his feet up onto the table and folding his arms across his chest, mimicking her.

"Why do you think?" she asked looking out of the corner of her eyes at him wondering how hard he hit his head when he fell into her flat. Enjolras shrugged having no idea as to why they need space. "Fucking hell Enjolras, I kissed you and you froze like a freaking statue. Tell me the last time we kissed. I'll tell you it's never happened before and everything is becoming complicated and I didn't sign up for complicated. I've had enough of that in my life already."

"I don't see how one little kiss can complicate things"

Eponine snapped her head to look at him to the point where she thought her head was going to fall off her shoulders. "Oh really, come and spend five minutes in my head and you'll see how it complicates things"

"I can't do that but like you said. If we're going to do this we're going to need complete honestly with each other so just tell me what you're thinking and we'll see where we go from there."

"Answer me one question, have you ever seen me as more than a friend or your baby mama?" Eponine asked already knowing the answer.

Enjolras crossed his ankles wondering where Eponine was going with this and what his answer is, has he ever thought about Eponine that way?

"No you haven't and you know that to be true and I've never thought about you as more than a friend before and then all of a sudden you're something different and I don't know what it is. If it's real or not and I've been trying to make sense of what is real and what isn't and right now everything is just so complicated and I wanted some space" Eponine buried her head in her hands wanting to scream. If she knew things would get this confusing she would have never agreed to do this with him.

"Back up a little, what do you mean by I'm something different?"

Eponine ran her hands through her hair wanting to rip it all right out of her scalp. "I mean before I could sit in a room with you without any problems but now I notice how blue your eyes are and how they light up when you allow yourself to get lost in a book and I've never noticed it before. As creepy as it sounds I find myself following you with my eyes and I don't even realize I'm doing it and when I try to look away my eyes find you again and I don't know if I like it or not"

Enjolras threw his head back laughing making Eponine want to jump on his and beat the living daylights out of him; she's sat there having what feels like a midlife crisis and he turns around and laughs. "I'm happy my craziness amuses you." She snorted digging her nails onto the old material on the sofa.

"Ponine it's not that. Do you honestly think I haven't been doing the same thing with you? I watch you just to make sure your safe and not because you may or may not be having my baby but because you're one of my best friends and I want you to be safe. You don't think I haven't notice how you get these adorable dimples when you smile or laugh or how your eyes light you when you're happy and are dull when you're unhappy or upset? That night you ran out of my flat, I wanted to come after you but knowing you like I do, I knew if I did then you would have killed me because I know when you want time alone but this time I couldn't just forget about it like I normally would"

Enjolras slapped his knees before standing up from the sofa and turning to Eponine. "Hands" He held out his own hands from her to place her smaller ones into.

Eponine narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he was up to but slowly took her feet off the coffee table and placed them back onto the floor. She lifted her hands as slowly as she could and placed them into Enjolras, only for him to pull her up from the sofa and into a tight hug. "You worry too much about everything Ponine" he rested his head onto the top of hers, holding her close to him.

Burying her head into his hard chest and wrapping her arms around his waist, Eponine sighed in relief that he wasn't calling off their deal after all this deal gave her everything she wanted. Ok it wasn't exactly what she wanted but it was second best and she'll take it. So what if she didn't get her prince like in the fairy tale's she read as a child but she got a baby and a husband eventually and it's what she's dreamed about for most of her life except in her dream her little family is full of live but this is to make dreams come true. So what if there isn't any love between Enjolras and herself they will still have love for their child and she can be happy with that.

"In the past two days, I have managed to make a little sense of things" Eponine mumbled onto his chest.

Enjolras laughed, releasing Eponine a little so he could look at her face. "Please enlighten me"

"I think the reason I kissed you was to make this feel less like a business deal but I have a feeling there is more to it than that but that is all I've managed to come up with at the moment" she shrugged due to the fact she can shake the feeling that all this is just a business deal and once Enjolras gets the baby he needs she'll be tossed aside and forgotten about. The chances of that happening are next to nothing but she can't help but have that thought lingering at the back of her mind.

"What do you mean by business deal?"

"There's no emotion in all this. I don't know how to phrase this other than, it's like you shoot your load then we either turn our back to each other or I leave and I think I kissed you to put a little emotion into it and not just the usual shoot and turn."

"Well now you put it that way, and I do think you could have phrased a little better if you put your mind to it" Enjolras gave her a crook smile knowing there had to be a nice way of saying shoot your load and he knew Eponine knew that to be true as well. "Hearing you say that does make it sound like a machine so maybe we could try something different"

"I don't think you full understand"

"Well then tell me, full honestly remember" Enjolras felt the need to remind her again.

"My head is telling me that I'm developing feeling for you and I don't know if I like it or not. I've been through this to many times and come out the other side with a broken heart and a couple of pounds heavier and I don't want that to happen again. I need to figure out if what I feel is real or not or if it's my way of justifying that what we're doing is the correct thing"

"You really are one crazy little person Ponine" Enjolras smiled wanting to rolling his eyes at her. Only she could need a way of justifying what they are doing but he could help but pray that she wasn't having a change of mind. "Maybe this will help you"

Enjolras pressed his lips against Eponine's knowing there is something different about her lately and he's just as confused about it as she is and if he's going to marry her and have a baby with her then he may as well see if there is something between them or not because at the moment his head is saying she's more than just a friend to him so maybe this will also help him finally understand what is happening.

"Well that was unexpected" Eponine spoke before crashing her lips back into Enjolras, pulling his waist closer to her as Enjolras held her head into place by cupping her face with his large hands.

* * *

**First off please just let me apologize for talking so long to post a new chapter, I never planned on leaving it this long. **

**I have also decided to continue this story and have some sort of idea where it's going but it's not set in stone or anything so things can change from what I have in mind and your ideas are more than welcome if you have any. **

**Please leave me some feedback so I know what you want, what you like and what you don't. **

**Please leave a review, I like reading them and they make me want to continue writing. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

A collection of naked limbs lay tangled across the old beaten sofa as the odd couple lay looking up at the ceiling. Eponine couldn't help but feel on cloud nine, not only did this sex feel better than all the other times; it didn't end in them rolling their backs to face each other or her leaving. Instead Enjolras hold her in his strong arms while her head rested on his bare chest, her index finger playing with the small amount of curly chest hair he had, it's clear to her the Enjolras defiantly takes care of himself because no man would have chest hair this tidy, even when it comes to body hair, Enjolras had to take control of that and trim it. Eponine couldn't help but mentally laugh at the thought.

Eponine replied the night over again in her head, mainly the sex part if she was honest as it was the highlight of her night. Unlike the other nights it didn't feel like they was having sex for a purpose, instead it felt more intimate and emotional, from the way Enjolras would slowly caresses her naked skin with his large hands as if he couldn't get enough of her, holding each other close as if neither of them wanted to let the other go as much as Eponine liked this new sex they had, she couldn't help but wonder if it would only complicate things more between them both but between the two she would defiantly choose this way more as Enjolras made her feel as if she is the centre of his whole universe, that she is the only person what matters to him and she couldn't help but feel special but what girl wouldn't when a man makes them feel that way?

"You didn't have to break my end table" Eponine looked up into Enjolras crystal blue eyes, slightly annoyed that he broke her end table, yes it might have been told like everything else in her flat but it was the first piece of furniture she got when she moved into this flat and the reason she got it was because the people who had the flat before her left it behind. I may have been beaten and wobbly but it did its job that was until Enjolras decided to place her on top of it, even if she told him a handful of times it wasn't sturdy enough to support her weight.

"How was I supposed to know it would break?" Enjolras defended himself trying to fight the smile that wanted to break out on his lips and the laugh that wanted to escape at the thought of the old end table breaking under Eponine's weight.

"How about the fact I told you it wasn't strong enough" Eponine flipped onto her stomach allowing herself to get a better look at him.

"I'll buy you a new one"

"And a lamp" Eponine decided to remind him as the lamp that did sit on top of the end table ended up smashing on the floor.

"And a lamp" Enjolras rolled his eyes, finally allowing the smile the break out on his lips. "Can we move on now?"

"No because you forget a new end table will not go in this room, the old end table matches the old coffee table and this soft we're lay on, putting something new there isn't going to help or solve the problem" Eponine groaned knowing getting a new end table and spending money wasn't the answer to the problem, if it was the she would a bought a new one a long time ago but she didn't because it matched everything else in her living room.

Enjolras rolled his eyes again knowing this is what his life is going to be like from now on. "If it makes you happy, I'll ask Feuilly to fix it for you because it obviously means that much to you but I'm buying you a new lamp because not even Feuilly has the patience to glue that back together"

"Fine but let go of me, I'm hungry" Eponine couldn't ignore her hunger anymore, even if she didn't want to leave the security of Enjolras arms she needed to eat.

Enjolras slowly removed his arms from around her allowing Eponine to reluctantly roll so she was sat on the edge of the sofa; she found her underwear on the floor and slipped on them as well as Enjolras white button up shirt which fitted her almost like a dress. She threw Enjolras his boxers allowing him to cover himself up as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I've never said this before to anyone" Enjolras followed Eponine towards the kitchen, stopping at the door to lean against the door frame. "But you look really cute in my shirt"

Eponine buried her head into the fridge to see what she had to eat. "What can I say I try my best now do you want a sandwich or not?" she popped her head around the door to look at him, feeling her legs turn to jelly at the sight of him leaning against the doorframe looking like a Greek god.

"I'm good thank you" Enjolras entered the kitchen jumping up onto the counter as he watched Eponine go to work on making her sandwich. "I don't know if this is the right time to mention this but my father wants to meet you" Enjolras nervously bit his bottom lips not knowing how she was going to react.

"Did you really think telling me this while I have a large knife in my hand was a good idea?" Eponine pointed the large bread knife at him to make her point.

"Maybe not but when you're about to eat you're happy so now is a good time as any" he shrugged

"I can tell you it isn't, why do I have to meet him? I thought I could go my life never having to meet him" Eponine pouted down at the bread in front of her. She hoped she never had to meet his father but in the back of her mind she knew she would but she thought it wouldn't be for a while yet.

"Ponine you're planning on having his grandchild and marrying his son, of course he wants to meet you" Enjolras pointed out the obvious.

"Hold on a second, I agreed to having a baby but nothing about marriage" Eponine span around to look at the man. Ok she knew she would have to marry him at some point but she never officially agreed to do it yet, she only officially agreed to have a baby with him.

"Well my father is a very traditional man, I haven't told him we're trying right now because I'll probably kill him sooner than everyone thought because he believes it marriage the babies"

Eponine took a large bite out of her sandwich before throwing everything back into the fridge she had used while a million thoughts decided to pop into her mind. "What if he doesn't like me, I mean I don't come from the same kind of background as you?"

"I'm already doing what he asked, he should at least allow it to be my decided who it's with" Enjolras thought aloud, he has already agree to do this to make his father happy but surly his father will allow him to choose who it's with wouldn't complain about it, after the women if going to be in his life until the day he dies so it should be his decision in the end. "And if not then that's just too bad because if I have to do this to make it happy then it's my choice or he can stick everything up his ass"

"Now we both know you don't mean that, if you did then you would have told him no from the beginning" Eponine grabbed her sandwich and walked over to where Enjolras sat on the counter. She held the sandwich out to him, offering him a bite which he took sinking his pearly white teeth into the bread taking a large bite. "So when I do meet father in law?"

Enjolras laughed while chewing his piece of sandwich, how can someone go from hating the idea to asking when it going to happen in such a short time? It's times like this that Enjolras can't help but wonder if Eponine is super human as she seems to know what he's thinking before he even knows himself. "He'll probably want to go for dinner so whatever night you're free; I just need to tell him"

"Well" Eponine handed Enjolras her plate so she could jump up onto the counter beside him. "I'm working for the next week" she took the plate back from him before he had a chance to eat what is left of her sandwich. "But I'm free a week on Monday"

"I'll let my dear old papa know" Enjolras replied sarcastically.

"What about your mother, I've noticed you never mentioned her?"

"She'll be there as well but she'll be happy if I am so we'll already have my mother's approval it's just my father's as all he cares about is the family's reputation or as I like to think of it, his reputation"

"If your father wants to keep his good reputation then I'm not the girl. We both know about my past. Not exactly something to brag about"

Enjolras wrapped his arm around Eponine's waist, resting his hand on her hip bone while looking at the counter opposite him. "Maybe not but you're not the same person you was back then, you've shown that you can stand on your own two feet and that you're nothing like your parents and my father will admire you for that, you've made gold out of crap and once we're married you'll have my surname so your past will not count"

Eponine rested her head on Enjolras shoulders allowing his words to sink in as she finished the remainder of her sandwich. "Oh my we're going to be married, how messed up is that?" her jaw hit the floor thinking about being married to Enjolras.

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

"No I just mean we've never spoken about it. All we've spoken about is the baby" Eponine shot back not wanting Enjolras to think she hated the idea of being married to him after all she has told him that she may have some sort of feeling towards him but she doesn't know what they are yet.

"I guess you're right, we haven't spoken about it"

"Is it weird the idea of marriage scares me more than having a baby?"

"They do say a lot of people are afraid to become first time parents, I didn't want to admit this but I'm terrified of becoming a parent, I mean something so small depending on you for everything and what if I end up dropping the baby or I don't know I forget the baby in the mall?"

"Simple, I'll never leave you alone with the baby that way you can't forget it and I'll stand next to you ready to catch" Eponine shrugged knowing Enjolras will walk into parenthood without any problems he may not know it but he is the father figure in there little group.

"Well there's the solution to my problems, now why are you afraid of marriage?"

"With a baby you screw up and there is nothing you can do and there isn't any prof you really fucked up, but with marriage especially this one, it will end in divorce as we're not going to be married to each other for the rest of our lives and from then on I'll be branded Eponine the divorcee who failed at marriage"

"You say that but who knows what the future holds, for all we know we might find that marriage suits us and we decided to be stuck with each other until our last breathe in this life" Enjolras replied not knowing if that would be true or not, maybe he could find something inside of him that prevents them getting a divorce but only time will tell.

Eponine laugh rolling her head across Enjolras's shoulder to look up at his face. "I don't know if that's you saying you want to spend the rest of your life with me of if you're just trying to find a solution to my problems"

"It will take a miracle for me to put up with you for the rest of my life" Enjolras shot back sarcastically.

Eponine slapped Enjolras's bare thigh with the back of her hand. "How dare you, we both know I'm awesome and you'll be lucky to have me by your side for the rest of your life? Right now divorce sounds good. All I get is you"

Enjolras gasped bringing his hand up to his face. "At times I think you just say these things to hurt me"

"Looks like I'll be the one wearing the trousers in this marriage" Eponine mumbled to herself loud enough knowing Enjolras would be able to hear her. "Shouldn't you be leaving you have work in the morning"

"Well I'm ready for bed so looks like we're having a sleep over"

"The only way you're staying here is if you give me a piggy back to bed" Eponine joked knowing she could kick Enjolras out of her flat even if she wanted too.

"Deal, now let's go because it's late and I need to be up early" Enjolras slid off the counter and stood between Eponine legs allowing her to climb onto his back.

Eponine wrapped her legs around Enjolras's waist allowing him to grip her behind the knees while her arms wrapped loosely around his neck with her head resting on top of her arm on his shoulder. "To the bedroom" Eponine kicked his leg lightly with his foot as if he was a horse.

After making Enjolras go around her flat so she could turn everything off, well if he wants to stay then he need to earn it she thought to herself plus she was having fun at the same time.

Enjolras walked into her bedroom and dropped her onto the bed before sliding in beside her.

* * *

**I know it took some time for me to update but I'm going to try and update more often, I'm just really busy at the moment. **

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**What do you want to happen between them? **

**I know they're very OOC but I wanted to make them a little different to every other story I've written but hang in there with me. **

**Please leave a review with any idea or just your thoughts… your reviews make me want to write. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Please remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Eponine asked as she followed Enjolras into the restaurant Enjolras's father had chosen for their meet.

"Because our future unborn child depends on this" Enjolras spoke over his shoulder while grabbing Eponine's arm and pulling her to his side so she wasn't trailing behind him.

"Well when you put it that way" Eponine mumbled but that didn't help her thumping heart due to her nerves.

For the past week Eponine had played this meeting out many times and everything the same thing happened in the end, Enjolras's father would tell her she wasn't good enough and Enjolras would kick her a side and move on. She already knows she is punching above her weight doing this with Enjolras in the first place but she doesn't need someone else telling her that, yes she is strong but there is only so much emotion she is able to hide at one time and right now it's already about to burst without listening to someone tell her she isn't good enough.

On the other hand she could be simply over thinking this whole meeting and everything will the fine but then again nothing has ever been so simple in her life so she wasn't going to hold her breathe that everything going to go perfectly.

"Are you ok, you're shaking?" Enjolras turned around to face Eponine who had started trailing behind him again.

"Just a little nervous"

"You have nothing to be nervous about"

Eponine knew Enjolras was only trying to reassure her that she has nothing to be worried about but she couldn't help but nothing the small amount of doubt laced into his words. "I have nothing to be nervous about when in the past you've made Satan look like Mary Poppins next to your father and now you tell me I have nothing to be worried about"

"I think that's a little dramatic don't you?"

"Fine I may have exaggerated a little but you can't say two different things about people, how am I supposed to know what to think?" Eponine shot back wondering how many different pictures Enjolras is going to paint his father in.

"My father can be judgemental because reputation means everything to him but you'll be fine, I'll be right next to you and my mother will be on our side because she wants me to be happy and supports all my decisions and my father never argues with my mother because he knows he'll never win. So like I said you'll be fine"

"Well make your mind up, one minute he's the devil and the next he isn't. You're all over the place and you're making me feel sick" Eponine shot Enjolras a toothy smile to show she was only joking with him, one of her ways to mask her nervousness.

"Funny, now come on they're over there" Enjolras motioned to a table where his parents sat waiting for them both.

* * *

Time felt like it was standing still as Eponine sat uncomfortably next to Enjolras pushing her food around her plate, normally she wouldn't play with her food as it's never on her plate long enough to play with but she couldn't bring herself to eat due to the sickness she felt in her stomach at all of Mr Bayard's questions. To all of his questions she gave short answers with not a lot of detail because he doesn't need to know about her past and luckily he never pushed her on it.

"Where do you work? I know you said you're a chef but you never said where" Mr Bayard asked while bring his own folk to his mouth, looking over the bridge of his nose where his glass's sat.

"I'm head chef Noir" Eponine forced some of her food into her mouth as she couldn't ignore Enjolras looking between her and the plate from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you mean Michael Noir's place?" Mrs Bayard asked. Eponine nodded her head yes curious as to how she know Michael. "He's such a nice man, he did the catering for our last party a month back" Mrs Bayard spoke as if reading her mind.

"I helped him but I didn't know it was for you" Eponine said without thinking.

"In that case you're a very good chef my dear"

"Thank you" Eponine replied unsure how to answer as she's never really been complimented before.

"It looks as if you already have my wife's approval" Mr Bayard spoke with a small chuckle. "And from what I can see you may be a good match for my son, but you have no background to speak of"

"David, a background means nothing and once she has our surname no one will care about a background and you know that to be true. Now will you please stop interrogating the poor girls she's probably already nervous as it is" Mrs Bayard glared at her husband and Eponine could see why Enjolras said that she would be on their side, from what Eponine can tell Enjolras mother is a nice person unlike some rich women she's had to deal with while at work.

"Adele there is no need to talk in that tone, all I'm saying is having a good background helps with the families reputation. We both come from a good background"

"That's different we was forced into marriage and luckily for us we do actually love each other but I don't want the same for my only child. If he chose this girl then there is defiantly something about her because our son isn't stupid. You have already forced him to do this so the least you can do is support his decision David"

Enjolras who had been quiet for most of the meal placed his arms onto the back of Eponine's chair while leaning over to whisper into her ear. "We could leave right now if you wanted to, they will never notice we've gone until it's too late" Enjolras's hot breath tickled her ear. "We've lost them now" he laughed before pulling away from her and removing his arm from the back of her chair.

"Is it too much to ask for that a dying man gets to have a picture of a grandchild on his desk before he's forced to stop working?" Mr Bayard asked his wife as Eponine listened back in on their conversation.

"No it isn't but if you're going to be picky about everything then it's not going to happen is it?"

"Before any grandchild is brought into this world they have to marry, I don't want our family name dragged through the dirty because of a child conceived out of wed lock"

"Mother, Papa do I need to remind you that we're in a public place?" Enjolras spoke up as his parents little argument raised in volume with each work that pasted between them making the people of the surrounding tables to give the odd glance in their direction.

Eponine sat in shock hearing Enjolras call his father papa, she expected him to at least call him sir for some unknown reason and hearing Enjolras say it made her laugh as it's something she never thought she would hear him say. It just proved to her that under the stone exterior there is a normal person on the inside.

"You're right we shouldn't be having this conversation here but I need you ask, are you sure about this?" Mr Bayard stared across the table at Enjolras as if he was trying to break his son into saying this isn't what he wanted.

"If I must do this then it has to be with Eponine and no one else" Enjolras spoke in a firm tone to show his father he was serious about his decision.

"Very well then we will have to announce your engagement whenever you're ready for that to happen then we will have to move forward with the wedding as soon as possible" Mr Bayard spoke in strong voice making plans in his head. "I'm serious Enjolras no baby until you're both married or else you can forget about everything. I will not have our family's name dragged through the dirty"

Eponine sighed a little in relief knowing Enjolras will not try and jump her bones at every chance he gets to make his future child that will secure his future plans.

Enjolras nodded in agreement "I understand"

"Very well you'll both have to talk about it and when you're both ready we can make the announcement" Mr Bayard finished the food on his plate.

"I wonder if Michael will do the catering for the party again. What am I saying of course he will on half of the couple is his staff" Mrs Bayard spoke her thoughts out loud.

"What do you mean by party?" Eponine asked wondering what else she's signing up for.

"Your engagement party of course" Mrs Bayard spoke in a tone that said 'you should have known that'.

Eponine dropped her eyes downwards to look at her almost full plate, she hated the idea of being centre of attention and came to terms with the fact she will have to be centre of attention on her wedding day and now she's learning she's going to have to be the centre of attention at an engagement party that's already being planned before she's even engaged and a party she doesn't even want.

The only thought that crossed her mind is that Grantaire will be happy to know that he's going to a party and judging by Enjolras's parents it will be a free bar as well, Grantaire favourite thing in the whole world.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update again but I'm really busy at the moment but I will try and update more often if I can so stay with me please. **

**Also sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. **

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far and if you have any idea that you think I should write into the story then just let me know and I will see what I can do because all I want to do if make you the reader happy. **

**If you have a story or know a story you want me to read then just let me know as well... i'm always looking for new one's to read.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

"I guess it's my turn" Eponine finished the wine in the bottom of her glass while standing up, collecting as many empty bottles that sat on the table she headed towards the bar to get another round of drinks in for the table.

"Ok what's eating you alive?" Combeferre lent into Enjolras once Eponine had left the table.

Enjolras shook his head and turned to look at his friend of many years with a confused look wondering. "What are you talking about?" Enjolras brought the bottle of beer to his lips, taking a small sip.

"You've been in another world since you arrived, so what's the problem?" Combeferre asked making the rest of the table turn their attention to the two friends who now stood at the centre of everyone's attention.

"Just thinking" Enjolras shrugged not wanting to talk about it, this is his problem and he'll deal with it on his own he told himself. Even if he did ask the boys' advice then it would be useless and Cosette and Musichetta's attention was all focused on Marius and Joly for them to help.

"We're your friend's maybe we can help" Courfeyrac spoke up while looking towards the bar to see where Eponine is with his drink.

"I doubt it" Enjolras laughed almost tempted to ask for their help. "It's my problem and I'll deal with it" he shook the idea of asking for their help out of his head before he did so as it would only end in disaster and something he doesn't want to be around for.

"It's nice to know that he trusts us enough to ask for our help" Grantaire spoke his thoughts aloud.

The boys around the table all hummed in agreement with him making Enjolras groan. The one time he wished he could keep the marble face to show nothing was wrong with him and it had failed for the first time. "Fine if you all know, I need to find a way to give Eponine this" Enjolras pulled a small box out of his top pocket which contained the ring his mother had given him which belonged to his grandmother.

Courfeyrac snatched the box out of his hand and opened it, whistling as he looked at the rock inside the box. "Forget Eponine, I'll marry you if I get this" he joked as all the boys crowed around to look at it.

"Did someone mention a rock?" Musichetta spoke snatching the box out of Courfeyrac's hand and expecting it along with Cosette who now didn't seem interested in Marius's lips any longer.

"Why didn't I get something like this?" Cosette slapped Marius on the arm with a small pout, turning away before he could reply to her.

"Thank you, now she's going to be pissed at me for days" Marius shot at Enjolras knowing Cosette will mention this for the next couple of days and how that ring is nicer then hers.

"Ok give it back before Eponine gets back" Enjolras snatched the box out of Musichetta's hands and snapped the box shut, slipping it back into the inside pocket in his jacket.

"So wait, are you asking her to marry you. I thought you were only having a baby together?" Feuilly pushing himself inbetween Enjolras and Combeferre waiting for an answer, from what Enjolras had said in the past it was just a baby and nothing more but now there's also marriage involved.

"My parents made it clear we have to be married before we have a baby, so yes I have to ask her to marry me" Enjolras rolled his eyes at his friend who had crowed around him as if he is telling the best story ever told. "I know you all think I'm heartless but I can't just throw a ring at her and be like hey look we are engaged. She's already doing enough for me, the least I can do is give her a real proposal".

"Can you say that last bit again please" Jehan looked over the top of his notebook at the blonde with a toothy smile on his face.

"Why do you want me to repeat myself?" Enjolras knotted his eyebrows together at the romantic who may be the only boy around this table who could help him.

"So I can write it down obviously" Jehan rolled his eyes. "This is going to make one hell of a book and hopefully a movie hopefully, I'm thinking Ryan Gosling or Alex Pettyfer to play you and Mila Kunis or Jennifer Lawrence for Ponine"

"He said, she's already doing enough for me the least I can do is give her a real proposal." Courfeyrac told the romantic what Enjolras had said bring a smile to the romantic's face as he wrote everything down.

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he knew this would be a bad idea and it's just been proven by the one person he thought might take this seriously but instead he's decided to write a book about it.

"Ok let's get serious now." Combeferre looked around the group knowing his oldest friend needed help and it's up to them to help him. "Think about what Ponine would want, she wouldn't want anything over the top as she's not like that so just keep it simple and she'll be happy."

"Have you asked her father's permission, I asked Cosette's father for permission before I asked Cosette to marry me" Marius spoke up making Enjolras roll his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

"Ponine doesn't even know where he father is so how am I supposed to know where he father is to ask permission" Enjolras shot back annoyed that Marius would even ask that considering he's supposed to be one of Eponine's closet's friends and he doesn't even know about her father. "Think before you speak"

"You boys are useless at times" Musichetta pushed Feuilly out of the way to sit down beside Enjolras while Cosette sat on the other side of him. "Just invite her over to your place and cook a nice meal for her, its simple and intimate. Nobody around to stare at you while you do it so you don't lose your nerve and back out"

"One small problem in that plan, she's a profession chef and I can't cook"

"We'll be happy to help you or you could hire someone to cook for you if you don't want us there or take her to Michaels other restaurant, Marius and I went a couple of weeks ago because Eponine's restaurants was fully book and he has a cancelation and he has private rooms, get one of them so you're still alone" Cosette suggested with a wide smile.

"Am I the only person who hasn't been to Eponine's restaurant?" Enjolras asked because it seemed everyone else has been.

A chorus of no's sounded around him, letting him, know he wasn't the only one who hasn't been. "We all need to go one night, she's been working there for years and over half of us have never been, yet she's been to all our work places" Enjolras told the group that they had to go.

"Stop trying to change the subject"

"What subject?" Eponine returned to the table with a tray full of drinks in her hand making everyone around the table jump at her sudden arrival.

"We're trying to figure out when it would be best for us all come to your restaurant for dinner" Combeferre spoke after a short moment of silence as no one spoke to answer her.

"OK well we're fully booked for two weeks but after then should be fine" Eponine placed the drinks onto the table, picking her wine up and sitting back down in her still empty seat beside Jehan who was writing something down in his notebook, covering it every time she tried to look at what he was writing.

"How is three weeks today for everyone?" Combeferre asked as the boys took a bottle of beer from the tray. The group agreed on the date before a silence feel amongst the group of friends.

"This excitement might just kill me" Eponine sarcastically said wondering what could have happened while she was at the bar, she left and everyone was laughing and joking and now it's as if they're at a funeral.

* * *

Eponine linked her arm thought Enjolras's as they walked back along the Seine to Enjolras's flat or as Eponine likes to think of it, Hotel as it's more like a hotel then a block of flats. She was still trying to figure out what had happened this evening when she left the table because afterwards every question she asked something they thought about their answer before answering as if they are trying to keep something from her and she can say for certain she doesn't like it at all.

"Are you going to tell me what happened tonight while I went to the bar or not?" Eponine looked up at the tall blonde man beside her, whose eyes sparkles from the light that reflected of the Seine. Even if she doesn't have to go through the whole marriage thing to get a baby it will be worth it, especially if the baby has Enjolras bright blue eyes instead of her dull brown one and his curly golden hair.

Enjolras looked down at her with a sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Eponine snorted to show she knew he is lying. "Please I got to the bar and everyone's laughing and joking, I come back at it's as if someone had died in my absence and I don't like not know what is going to on and you know that, so tell me for I will be forced to push you in the river"

"Honestly Ponine it's nothing for you to worry about, Marius just says stupid things at times and somehow always knows how to ruin the mood" Enjolras lied knowing Eponine knew that Marius can always put his foot in things and change everyone's mood within seconds so she should believe him.

"If you say so but I want born yesterday" Eponine focused on the road ahead. "But I know when something is wrong with you and your heads been in the clouds all night. To be honest I think I'm just going to head back to my place" she unlinked her arm from Enjolras.

"Ponine wait" Enjolras grabbed her arm. "I can't let you walk home on your own, please just come back to my place"

"I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself and I don't like being lied to"

"Please Eponine, I'm not lying to you but you'll find out the full story soon enough I promise" Enjolras tried to bargain with her, he's got used to having her sleep next to him now and if truth be told he doesn't know if he'll be able to sleep without the sound of her soft breathing beside him.

"Just tell me now, I hate not knowing. Is it something I've done?" she asked wondering if she's done something to the group and that is why they've been distant from her for the second half of the night, Almost as if they were scared to talk to her.

"You really want to know?" Enjolras asked knowing he wasn't getting out of this without telling her and the last thing he wants is an angry Eponine on his ass.

"That's what I said" she rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"So be it. The reason everyone started acting strangely is because I asked for their help with something and they didn't want to give anything away but if you're going to be stubborn I have no choice." Enjolras reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out the small box. Slowly sinking down onto one knee and opening the box he looked up at Eponine. "Eponine will you marry me?" Enjolras felt like kicking himself for just blurting it out as it wasn't the romantic proposal he had in mind. "And before you answer I would like to say I planned on writing a speech for this moment but as you're being stubborn I haven't had time to come up with anything"

Eponine stood catching flies as she looked at the blonde man in front of her on one knee. Apart of her expected to wake up on morning to Enjolras handing her a ring and walking away, she never in a million years thought he would get down on one knee and ask her to marry him.

"What!" Eponine found herself saying wondering if this was actually happening or not.

"I'm asking you to marry me"

"I know that"

"The why did you say what?" Enjolras asked confused.

"Because I wasn't expecting this, I've imagined this moment many times since you're parents said we have to marry before having a baby and none of them have you down in one knee" Eponine laughed wishing she had a glass of water to do a spit take or something dramatic like that.

"I never thought I would be doing this but you're doing so much for me I thought I should do something for you and you deserve a real proposal and if you had of given me more time. This would have been a lot better and not to rush you or anything but my knee is going numb"

Eponine laughed nodding her head yes. "You should already know what my answer is" she rolled her eyes helping Enjolras up off the floor. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot"

Enjolras slowly took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Eponine's slender finger. "While we're at it, will you move in with me?"

"Once again I must say…. What!"

"Move in with me, if we're doing this then I want us to do it correctly. So move in with me because I don't like the idea of you being in that flat of yours alone, the safety if terrible. So move in with me so we can give us and this marriage a try" Enjolras help Eponine's small hands in his own. If he is being forced to marry and have a child then he wants to at least try and make something out of it, he's got used to having Eponine around and how close they have become, why can't it be more than just a business deal.

"Ok we can give us a try but you have to help me move" Eponine smiled for once in her life she felt happy, like something good was finally happening for her.

Eponine went up onto her tip toes and pressed her lips against Enjolras's, only to feel him kiss her back bring a smile to her face.

"And don't worry about the ring; I'll get it resized tomorrow" Enjolras pulled away.

Eponine looked down at the ring on her finger which she hadn't looked at yet and felt her mouth hit the floor. "Oh my, it's beautiful" she gasped in awe of her ring which now sat on her finger.

"It belonged to my grandmother, she would have liked you also" Enjolras smiled taking Eponine's hand into his own, lacing their fingers together before starting their way home once again.

* * *

**Opinions? **

**Who's happy they're engaged?**

**What did you think to this chapter?**

**Please leave a review I like hearing from you all as it makes me smile and motivates me. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Remember leave a review with your feedback. **


	10. Chapter 10

Eponine lay awake listening to Enjolras's soft breathing beside her while admiring her engagement ring in the early morning sunlight. Holding her hand up in the air above her head her eyes focused on the large square red ruby that sat in the middle of the ring before looking at the smaller diamonds that surrounded it, making the red of the ruby stand out even more than it already would have on its own.

Her mind drifted to her father and what he would do to get his hands on something as beautiful as the ring she is now wearing, he probably would have killed his children to get his hands on it in the past, would he now she will never know as she doesn't know if he's the same as he was or if he decided to change once he left the country and her mother dies. She doesn't speak to either her father or Azelma only Gavroche writes to Azelma and she hears a little from Gavroche about their lives but nothing else and she honestly doesn't want to know, she tried begging her sister to stay but she went with her father in the end which ended their relationship.

"It's not going to disappear" The deep, sleep ridden voice that belonged to Enjolras snapped Eponine out of her thoughts with a jump at the sound of his voice.

Eponine rolled her head to look at him, dropping her hand back onto the bed beside her. "What do you mean?"

"The ring isn't going to disappear if you stop looking at it" he laughed turning onto his side to face Eponine with a small smile on his face, the first almost smile Eponine had seen from him in a long time.

"I was just thinking about my father and what lengths he would go to just to get his hands on something like this" she motioned to her hand hoping Enjolras understood what she means. Out of the whole group Eponine has opened up to Enjolras more than anyone else over the past couple of weeks and it almost scares her to think about how they managed to go from hardly speaking to Eponine telling him everything about his life and feeling like she could trust him with her life.

"Well" Enjolras started moving closer to Eponine and placing his arm over her waist while propping his head up on his elbow with the other arm. "Your father isn't here so you don't need to worry about that but I would like the ring back please"

"But you have it to me" Eponine held her hands against her chest, covering it with the other to show him he wasn't getting it back. When she woke this morning she thought it was all a dream and that's what's led her to stare at her hand from a good hour and now he's asking for the ring back.

"You can have it back but I want to get it resized to fit your finger"

"But it's fine how it is" Eponine moaned not want to take the ring off in case it wasn't real and it all turns out to be fake then she wants to hold onto it all for as long as she can.

"Well we can leave it and it could fall off your finger and then you lose it or I can take it to be resized and you have it back in three to four days at the most" Enjolras tried to bargain with her as the last thing he wanted is for her to lose it, ok the ring is insured but it's the sentimental value that can't be replaced he thought to him as he waited for Eponine's answer.

"Ok but on two conditions" Eponine help up to fingers.

"I'm listening"

"One I get to wear it until you leave for work and two I get it back by Sunday because that's when I'm planning on catching the train to see Gavroche to break the new to him; I think he should be told in person"

"Deal, now if you'll excuse me I need to shower so you can go back to staring at your ring until I get back" Enjolras pressed his lips against her forehead before rolling out of bed and dragging his ass into the bathroom which is connected to the bedroom.

"I'll make breakfast!" Eponine shouted after him before rolling out of bed herself and slipping Enjolras's shirt from yesterday over her head on her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Enjolras was slowly starting to get even more used to the idea of having Eponine around in the morning, even if it only means he gets a real breakfast instead of something on his way out of the door. He stood up from the small table in the kitchen, placing his plate beside the sink before heading into the living room to collect his bag so he could leave for work.

He walked back into the kitchen to see Eponine loading the dishwasher. "I believe you have a ring I need" Enjolras leaned on the counter beside her with a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure you really need it back?" she asked holding her hands together with a pout on her face.

"You made the deal so hand it over or I'll be forced to take it" Enjolras placed his hands onto Eponine's hips, pulling her in front of him.

They have only been officially living together nine hours at the most and they're already acting like a couple, having a routine in the morning, while he showers, Eponine cooks breakfast for them both then he leaves for work and Eponine showers before heading back to her place before she is due to start work and it's beginning to scare Enjolras how they've managed to slip into each other lives so easily.

He knows he said he wanted to try having a real relationship with Eponine but he thought it would take them some time but it's as if they've been together for years and that would scare anybody let alone the one man who's never had a serious relationship in his entire life.

Eponine pretend to cry as she took the ring off her finger. "Goodbye my precious"

Enjolras took the ring out of her hand and slid it back into the box it came in and placed it into the inside pocket of his jacket. "This isn't lord of the rings"

"Shut up and by any chance did you do your tie with your eyes closed?" Eponine asked while straightening out his crooked tie.

"Ok I should be leaving now or else I'll be late, don't set fire to the flat while I'm gone"

Eponine faked a laugh as Enjolras pressed his lips onto hers, after a short but sweet kiss they pulled apart as Enjolras grabbed his bag again and headed towards the door.

"Wait" Eponine shouted while running out of the kitchen after him.

"What?" Enjolras asked halfway out of the door.

"I guess as we're trying this whole relationship thing I should say, have a good day at work honey and I'll see you later tonight when I get home and don't forget, don't make any plans for Saturday because you're helping me move" Eponine smiled scrunching her face up to show she was joking.

"I know it was my idea unless you've forgotten and I'll pick you up from work later so if I'm not there when you finish, wait for me" The last thing she heard from Enjolras was his laughter as the door slammed shut behind him before he waited for her to reply

Eponine laughed to herself as she headed back towards the kitchen to finish loading the dishwasher. Something told her that this marriage to Enjolras is going to be but she knows that she could love him at some point as each morning she wakes up to him, she falls a little more for him so what turned out to be a simple deal to give each of them what they wanted could turn into what Eponine has always wanted. A family with someone she loves.

Eponine closed the dishwasher and headed back towards the bedroom to shower before heading to her flat to start packing the little amount of things she owned.

* * *

**What did you think to this little chapter?**

**Next one will be longer I promise**

**How do you think Gavroche will act towards the news of Eponine getting married?**

**Please leave a review**


	11. Chapter 11

Eponine stepped outside onto the cold street, looking left and right for Enjolras only to see that he wasn't there. Not wanting to stand on the cold street and wait for him like he told her too, she started the walk back to his flat or as it will be known now as there flat.

Wishing he had a thick coat to wear as winter is only around the corner, she wrapped her arms around herself and put her head down as she walked against the cold wind, she had no doubt in her mind that her cheeks and nose will be bright red by the time she reaches the flat but she didn't care, she preferred to be moving instead of standing around and freezing to death. Eponine couldn't help but mentally laugh at the thought of herself as thinking of this weather as cold as she knew Enjolras would think of this as summer as for some unknown reason he doesn't feel the cold.

"I thought I told you to wait for me" Eponine heard Enjolras say as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side making Eponine smile if only for the extra heat of his body next to hers.

"I wasn't in the mood for stand on the street, freezing to death. Please tell me your car is close by" she silently prayed to get out of the cold weather, winter wasn't even here yet and she was already dreading the cold weather that came with it.

"I walked; I thought it would be a nice night to take a walk"

Eponine snapped her head to look at the blonde man beside her, unsure if she would hit him or fall to the floor, curl up into a ball and cry. "Please tell me this is one of your really bad jokes because it's freezing"

"Sorry but it's the truth" Enjolras smile removing his arm from around her shoulder and shrugging his jacket off and placing it around her shoulders. Eponine didn't refuse and slipped her arms into the long sleeves, thankful for the extra layer.

She slipped her hand into Enjolras's as they continued their walk back to the flat in silence. Eponine allowed her mind to drift to what married life with Enjolras would be like and to the child they would have one day. She imagined walking this same route pushing a baby with Enjolras by her side and Enjolras meeting her after work with their baby, walking to get him or her to sleep, Enjolras greeting her with a kiss as she walks out of the door after a long night with their sleeping baby to bring a smile to her face.

"I almost forgot" Enjolras broke Eponine from her made up world and back into the cold reality which is her real life, as disappointed as she was to be drag away from her fantasy she was also grateful as she was starting to get carried away and what she dreams never comes true. Eponine looked up at the tall man waiting for him to continue. "I have a surprise for you when we get home"

Eponine could help but smile at the fact Enjolras called it home, a home for both of them. Maybe she will get the happily ever after she's dreamt about for so long after all. "My ring?" Eponine asked wishfully.

A deep chuckle left the back of Enjolras throat as she shook his head no. "No and I don't know what your fascination is with that ring but it will be ready for collection in two days, and before you ask I'm not going to tell you so you'll have to wait until we get back"

"It's just so pretty and sparkly!" Eponine shot back with a wide grin.

"There's defiantly something about it because even Courf offered to marry me"

"Now that is something I would love to see" Eponine laughed at the thought of Enjolras and Courfeyrac living together, anyone in their right mind would pay good money to see that. "You'll probably end up killing him as that guy doesn't know how to clear up after himself and you're a complete control freak. Personally I think it's because you're an only child but that's just my guess. I'm not therapist"

"Is that your unsubtle way of telling me I should seek help from a therapist?"

"I never said that but a lot of people would say it wouldn't hurt to change your ways a little but personally I wouldn't change anything about you because changing one thing means it's not you anymore and I also think you shouldn't change for anyone, if they can't accept you as you are then they don't deserve you"

"Deep, Very deep indeed" Enjolras mumbled to himself as Eponine increased the pace they walked at, dragging Enjolras behind her as she wanted to get back to the flat to see what her surprise is.

* * *

Eponine bounced threw the front door, excitement building inside of her more and more the closer they got to the flat and finally she is going to find out what Enjolras's surprise is.

"Ok we're back, what's this surprise?" she kicked her shoes off by the door and threw the two jackets she was wearing onto the sofa as the flat is nice and warm so the jackets are no longer needed.

"You're like a child at times" Enjolras sat down on the sofa to untie his shoes, making Eponine want to jump on him as she knew he is only taking his sweet ass time to make her suffer.

"Are you really going to make me beg?" Eponine groaned hoping he wouldn't and he will just give her it already, before she combusts into a million pieces.

"I do like the idea of you begging" Enjolras smirked leaning back onto the sofa and placing his hands behind his head.

"I will make your life hell if you make me beg and to add onto that I will make Taire move in with us" Eponine warned bending over in front of him to look into his blue eyes to show she is being serious and she would ask Grantaire to move in with them and she knows it will drive Enjolras suicidal. Everyone knows that Enjolras loves Grantaire like a brother and will do anything for him but having Taire live with him isn't one of the things he will do as Taire knows how to bury himself under Enjolras skin and how to drive him insane.

"You wouldn't" Enjolras's eyes shot wide in fear of the thought of having Grantaire around twenty-four seven, Eponine is already a big step for him as she knows how to push him to his last nerve when she wants to but having Grantaire there as well, who in all honesty is Eponine in male form.

"Now that depends doesn't it" she placed her hands onto Enjolras shoulders, hovering over him while clicking her tongue against her teeth. "Are you willing to risk it?"

"Evil" Enjolras placed his hands onto her hips. "Has anyone every told you that you're pure evil?" He pulled Eponine down onto the sofa on top of him before flipping her onto her back and hovering above her, the smirk she's used to seeing now-a-days present for all to see on his face.

"I believe you told me, three nights ago in bed unless you've forgotten"

"I don't recall myself saying that"

"Well then let me refresh your mind" Eponine placed her hands onto the back of Enjolras's neck. "It just before you moaned 'Oh Eponine' and then you decided to bite down on my lower lip" Eponine took his bottom lips between her teeth, biting down a little so he could feel it but not enough that it would hurt or make him bleed. "Also don't think this is making me forget, I still want to know what this so call surprise is" she released his bottom lip, a small smirk dancing on her lips as she noticed the light shade of red that had appeared on Enjolras cheeks.

"You're not going to shut up until I show you, are you?" Enjolras asked already knowing the answer. Eponine shook her head no, biting her bottom lips making Enjolras roll is eyes at her. "Fine, follow me"

Enjolras rolled off the sofa before helping Eponine up as he led her down towards his office making Eponine curious as to what it could be as it's in his office.

He opened the large white door to his office, dragging Eponine inside before closing the door behind him. "It's under there" Enjolras pointed towards the large book case where something sat in front of it with a white sheet covering it, no doubt he wanted her to remove the sheet Eponine thought to herself.

Eponine looked up at him as he walked away from her and turned on some music as Carry on by Fun filled the room before moving over towards his large desk and sitting down on the chair behind it waiting her every move. Slowly Eponine moved towards the sheet, a million and one things running through her mind as to what it could be and why it would be in his office. Slowly she pulled at the white sheet allowing it to fall to the floor as a smile broke out across her face.

"Is that my end table?" she asked with a huge smile, spinning around to look at him. Never in her life did she think she would be happy to see a beaten, old end table but to her it signalized not only her freedom from her parents but also Gavroche's.

"Feuilly called this afternoon and told me he had finished it and I picked it up after work and I was going to take it back to your flat but then I remember you're moving in here and I know how much it means to you so I began to think of where to put it and I decided there" Enjolras explained while Eponine examined the beaten wood, noticing how much of a good job Feuilly did on it.

Slowly Eponine walked towards Enjolras, "So why did you choose in here?"

"I chose in here because I know how much it means to you and if we're going to work then it should mean something to me and let's face it we did have sex on it" the pair laughed at the memory of how it go broken in the first place.

"Continue" Eponine straddled Enjolras, placing her hands onto his sides while her legs dangled at either side of the chai, waiting for him to start talking again.

"So I placed it there with my Favourite books in it because the table means something to you and the books mean something to me so it signalise out two lives becoming one and also when I'm sat here working, I can look at that beaten old thing and it will remind me of you" Enjolras smiled, his blue eyes connecting with Eponine's brown ones.

If anyone had of told him six months ago that he would turn into someone who is romantic and needy he would have laughed in their faces but now here is his, being romantic and finding that he needs Eponine beside him.

"Who knew you was so romantic, that marble exterior does you no justice" Eponine smiled touched that he wanted there two lives to become one that they shared after all he didn't like the idea of them having sex in the first place to make the baby they planned on having together and now he's talking about making a life together.

'If this is a dream then never wake me' Eponine thought to herself as she stared into Enjolras bright blue eyes with a huge smile on her face and her heart bouncing off her ribs. She knows a lot of people would say they are moving far too fast but to her it felt like everything is how it should be and this has been her life for years and not the short time that it had been.

"I always knew I could be romantic when I want to be but none of you believed me" Enjolras placed his hands onto Eponine's hips, Sliding them over her hip bones and onto her ass to pull her closer to him. "When I told you I wanted to give us a try, I was being completely serious. My parents were forced into their marriage and they're happy who says we can't be happy like them as well. Ok I know this isn't the most conventional way of doing things but it could work for us but we need to work on it. I've already told you things I've never told anyone before and I've never need anyone more than I do you right now"

Eponine pressed her lips against Enjolras, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall due to his words. No one has ever said anything like that to her before and she couldn't help but want to cry listening to Enjolras talk.

"Would you like to know something Monsieur Bayard?" Eponine rested her forehead against Enjolras's, her brown eyes staring into his. Enjolras nodded his head yes for her to continue. A smile broke out across Eponine face as she blinked quickly "I think I may be a little in love with you" she whispered as quietly as she could as if she was telling him her deepest and darkest secret when in fact all she was telling him is the truth, she was a little in love with him even if he wasn't with her.

"Would you like to know something now?" Enjolras whispered back, Eponine nodded her head just like Enjolras did. "I think I might be falling for your crazy ass" he whispered capturing Eponine's lips with his own.

Her heart that was already a million beats a minute started to beat even faster than she thought possible knowing that Enjolras felt something towards her. Eponine opened her mouth to allow Enjolras's tongue to entre her mouth as their tongues started to dance with each other.

To be continued…

* * *

**I know you probably want to kill me for saying to be continued but if I had of posted the whole chapter together then it would have been really long so I decided to break it into two halves. So please don't kill me. **

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**I know this story is very OCC and fluffy but I didn't want to make it all dark like a lot of stories out there; I wanted this to be different than Eponine getting beaten in every chapter after all don't these two deserve some happiness?**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts it would mean a lot to me and I like reading them. So please … **

**Leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh" Eponine placed her hands onto Enjolras's shoulder, leaning backwards looking up at the ceiling. "I love this song" she smiled up at the ceiling as Jason Mraz I won't give up bringing a broad smile to her face as the first line of lyrics filled the room.

"Dance with me" Enjolras smiled knowing he will have to dance with her at some point and no other time felt better than the present moment.

"Excuse me?" Eponine shot back wondering if she had heard him properly. Did he really just ask her to dance? Enjolras never struck her as a person who would dance or knew how to even dance in the first place.

"Come on, we have to dance together at some point" Enjolras rolled his eyes at the shocked look on Eponine's face, if she carried on then the song would be over before they even stood up.

"That's not a good idea, I don't know how to dance and I'll no doubt have two left feet" Eponine shook her head no, determined to do anything other than dance with him as she didn't want to look like a fool when she falls over or accidently breaks his feet by standing on it.

"I will put the song on repeat until you agree and we'll sit here all night if we have too" he raised his eyebrow at her to show he was serious, he could easily take as many days off work it took to make her dance with him. "Think about it this way, would you prefer our first dance to be here where no one can see or would you prefer to do it with an audience?"

"I have you but if you end up with any broken bones then it's your own fault" Eponine stood up knowing he is right, she didn't want to have their first dance in front of an audience who will judge her awful dancing.

"Let me worry about my bones" Enjolras laughed following her actions by standing up from the chair as he started the song from the beginning again.

Eponine could feel her heart beating in her throat as Enjolras led her around the large desk into the space in front of it. Placing one of her hands onto his shoulder and lightly gripping the other with his hand, placing his other onto her hip. "Just follow me lead" he took a step backwards, Eponine looked downwards at her feet watching where Enjolras moved so she could follow. "Head up" he used the hand that was resting on her hip to lift her head upwards so she was looking at him.

"If I look at you, how am I supposed to know where to move me feet?" she shot back, dropping her head again to look downwards at her feet again, rolling her eyes when Enjolras lifted her head upwards again.

"Follow my body movement" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world making Eponine roll her eyes at him once again. When she finished work, she planned on getting him, having a shower to get the smell of the kitchen off her and then going to be but it was obvious to her that Enjolras had different plans for her. "We're close enough for you to feel where I'm moving without looking, we'll always start with the left foot"

She took a deep breath as Enjolras moved again, the only time she has ever danced is with Grantaire when she's had for too much to drink and she doesn't care what anyone thinks but she's had nothing to drink at this very moment and almost wished she had, that way when the fall comes that she's waiting for happens it will not hurt as much.

"Who taught you to dance?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her as she looked into his eyes, waiting for Enjolras to tell her. She knew this isn't natural because no one knows how to dance this well, especially with a partner who is as useful as a bucket with a hole in it.

"Head up" Enjolras shot back at her making her jump, snapping her head upwards as if her life depended on it. "And to answer your question, my mother taught me when I was a child, after dinner she would kick off her shoes and play this classical music that she loved, then she would dance around the living room with me when my father was away on business" a smile appeared on his face as the memories of dancing with his mother came back to his mind.

"We would laugh so hard that we needed to stop. My mother would be a lot more open and carefree when my father wasn't around. I remember one night we ended up lay in the middle of the living room floor. Laughing so hard that we had tears running down our cheeks and my stomach hurt so much but it only made me laugh louder and harder. Then we would go into the kitchen and my mother would make us both some coco and we'd sit on the kitchen counters and drink it while sharing the cookies was left in the jar but there normal wasn't many as I would steal them when no one was watching" Enjolras couldn't help think about how happy he was as when his father was away on business as his mother would spend a lot more time with him instead of making him go with his nanny like he had to when his father was home.

Eponine smiled seeing the look of pure happiness on Enjolras's face as he told her a little about his childhood. In all the time she has known him, she has never seen him smile so wide or look so carefree and she had to admit she loved seeing it. Normally he was a closed book and she would need a crowbar to try and open it but now he looked like he didn't have a care in the world and for once he looked relaxed as if his mind had finally shut down for five minutes instead of coming up with a new idea every minute that passed.

"I've tried to imagine you as a child but every time I have all I could imagine is a child that was serious all the time, curled up in a corner with a book" Eponine smiled thankful for the small glimpse into Enjolras's childhood that she doubts anyone else had seen other that his mother.

"Did no one ever teach you how to dance?" Enjolras asked wondering why she didn't know how to dance; surely her parents must have danced with her as a child.

Eponine slowly allowed her arms to slide down his body as she took a step backwards, resting against the large desk with hands resting on her stomach. Once again she is reminded about how different their lives are, while Enjolras dancing and laughed with her parents she was probably being punished for something she hadn't even done.

"Is everything ok?" Enjolras asked noticing the sad look on her face, he took a step closer placing one hand onto her hips and using his other to make Eponine look at him.

"No, my parents never taught me like your mother did, while you was dancing and laughing with your mother. I was probably stood in the street as a look out for my father while he broke into someone's house to steal whatever he could carry or being punished for something that wasn't my fault" Eponine looked downwards again, not wanting to see the look Enjolras would no doubt give her. "Once again, it's just another reminder that we're from different worlds, yours full of hugs and kissed and mine full of cuts and bruises"

Slowly she pushed her way past him towards the door, wanting some space and where better than the shower. Grabbing the door handle she pulled the door open with force, making it swing open while looking over her shoulder. "One day we could have a daughter and you can dance and laugh with her while I'm at work"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Enjolras's mouth as he turned and lent against the desk where Eponine had as she door closed and she was gone. The thought of teaching his own daughter to dance and hearing her high pitched laughed as he spins her around the door but more importantly he wanted to go after Eponine and do anything to make her forget her childhood, even if it means he had to knock the jeweller up out of bed and force him to finish the ring, just to see her smile again. The smile he's come to love, the smile he longs to see after a hard day at the office.

From the small information Eponine had told him about her childhood he knew it wasn't good but he would have never had thought it would be anything as bad as her being punished to the point where she would be left with cuts and bruises.

If he could he would kick himself as he somehow always manages to ruin a perfect moment by putting his foot in it. All he wanted to do was have one small dance with her but instead he's dug up something that she obviously didn't want to talk about, proven by the way she ran out of the room.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he mumbled to himself, cradling his forehead in his hands. She had already told him that she couldn't dance and then he went and asked her if her parents ever taught her. For someone who is said to be smart he can be stupid at times.

Shaking his head, pushing himself up off the desk, he left his office closing the door behind him. He could hear the shower running and knew it was Eponine. Make a quick plan in his head he headed towards the kitchen and searched the kitchen for what he needed. There was a time when he knew exactly where everything was but since Eponine has been staying she has moved everything around, telling him that his kitchen is laid out all wrong and putting it how she wanted. Ending in Enjolras having no idea where anything is.

Finally finding everything he needed and knowing how long it took Eponine in the shower he got to work. A smile present on his face hoping his plan would be successful and Eponine will smile again. Her smile alone can brighten his day up no matter what the weather is or how hard his day has been, just seeing those dimples that appear when she smiled making nothing else matter.

Satisfied with his second attempt, he heard the bathroom door open meaning Eponine was done in the shower and if the past week is anything to go by then she will come into the kitchen for a drink like she always does.

As if planned down to the perfect second, Eponine came into view standing still in the doorway as she spotted him stood in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**I know another ending you probably hate me for but I must say… **

**I'm thinking about stopping this story as I feel no one is enjoying it and I don't want to spend my time writing when no one is enjoying it and I hope you understand that. **

**Don't get me wrong …. I love this story but I don't want to waste my time writing it as it takes some time for me to write these chapters. **

**Any feedback you have will be very much appreciated even if it is back as any feedback is good as it allows me to improve me writing and give you the reader what you want. **

**So any ideas you have will also be very much appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you going to join me or do I have to sit here alone?" Enjolras asked from his spot on the counter. "I made coco and I have cookies" he held up his mug of coco and the cookies so she could see.

Eponine rolled her eyes and jumped up onto the counter beside him. Enjolras handed her a mug of coco and the box of cookies so she could help herself before he ate them all, with a smile she accepted the mug of coco and dug her hand deep into the box and pulled out three cookies, placing one into her mouth and the other two on her crisscrossed legs.

Taking a small sip of coco, tasting the chocolaty goodness, her eyes closed savouring the taste before snapping her eyes open and smiling up at him. "This is good"

"This is my second attempted, the first was just awful and no one deserved to taste that" Enjolras laughed biting the cookie in his hand in half.

"You didn't have to make me coco" Eponine told him, finding it strange that Enjolras had made her something in the kitchen as she's never seen him cook or use anything apart from the fridge before. She wouldn't be surprised if the kitchen had never been used until she started staying over.

"I obviously hurt your feeling with my questioning and I understand you had a tough childhood which you don't have to talk about but we can make our own happy memories together and I like coco and my mother said you should never drink coco alone" Enjolras shrugged as if it was no big deal when he knew he did it because he wanted to see her smile again, just to see them small dimples in her cheeks that appear when she does smile, those small dimples that makes his insides all warm and fuzzy.

"Your mother is a very smart woman" Eponine rested her head against Enjolras arm, wondering what she had done in life to deserve someone like Enjolras. He may not show the world his caring side but she knows it's there as she's seen it for herself unlike most people who only see the marble exterior that he hides behind. Enjolras may be one of the most caring people in the world but for some unknown reason finds the need to hide it from everyone else who isn't in his closest circle. "Shouldn't we inform your mother that we're engaged so she can throw some stupid party?"

"Maybe but let's wait until you're moved in and have told Gavroche before he finds out from an invitation to our engagement party" Enjolras laughed knowing Gavroche would hit the roof if he found out about his sister engagement from a piece of card informing him when the engagement party is to be held and where.

"You're probably right; he would kill me if I didn't tell him myself, that is the reason is for my visit on Sunday"

"In that case, I will inform my father on Monday who will tell my mother to start her planning"

"Why do we even need a party? I don't want one and I'm positive you don't so why are we doing this?" Eponine wondered knowing the last thing she wanted to be is the centre of attention for the evening not when she's used to blending into the background and she knows it isn't something Enjolras would enjoy either.

"To keep my mother happy, that is the reason for the party. You will quickly learn that my mother loves to hold events to brag about something and this is just her way of bragging that her son is getting married" Enjolras rested his head back against the cupboard behind him, wishing he didn't have to spend a night where everyone will be congratulating Eponine and himself when they don't know that his father is forcing him to do it. He maybe developing some feeling for Eponine but if he had his choice then he wouldn't be marrying her right now. He would have at least waited longer but if his father hadn't of forced him into this then he would have never known about his feeling towards Eponine so he doesn't know how to feel about it all. Parts of him are happy but others parts not so much.

"So what you're saying is, it's all about who can show of their brand new toy?" Eponine tried to understand Enjolras's life the best she could.

"In a way she's showing you off, showing everyone she knows that you'll be joining the family."

"So what you're saying is I'm the brand new toy she gets to parade around the playground?" Eponine asked not knowing how she feels about being the new toy that everyone is going to be looking at just so Adele can score some new point in her social circle.

"Pretty much, for now you will be the shiny new daughter in law but don't worry, once we have a baby he or she will become the new toy" Enjolras casually sipped his coco having been through this many times in his life. Even if his parents decorated the living room they would have a party just to show it off and he would have to suffer in silence through it all. "One summer my mother had the garden done; brand new everything and then she had to have a garden party just to show it off"

"How do you feel like eloping?" Eponine asked knowing it sounded better than having to suffer through an engagement party and then a wedding where his mother will be showing her off once again.

"Tempting"

"I mean we can just runaway and get married then just tell your parents when we get back" Eponine told Enjolras her flawless plan. To her it sounded perfect they didn't have to go through all the parading his mother will want to do and then they can have the baby she wants.

"One small problem, if we did that and my mother doesn't get her hour of glory. She will kill us both other than that it sounds perfect" Enjolras reminded her. After all she only had to think back to their dinner and all Adele spoke about was an engagement party, making sure to remind them many times to tell her as soon as they're engaged so she can start organizing the party.

"How about eloping and writing to your parents to tell them and only return once we have the baby then your mother still has something to show off about?"

"So you're happily throwing our unborn child into the ring instead of yourself?" Enjolras laughed taking another large bite out of a cookie he pulled from the box.

"He or she will be too young to understand what is happening" she rolled her eyes as if Enjolras should know that, there baby will have no idea what is going on whereas she will know what is going on and she knows she isn't going to like it.

"Eponine we're both just going to have to suck it up and play along in my mother's fantasy world. One thing you should know if my mother is happy then everyone is happy, if my mother isn't happy then everyone's life is miserable" he gave her a look that said trust me you want my mother happy. He's seen his mother when she isn't happy and it isn't pretty for anyone. He's more than happy to plaster a smile onto his face for an evening just to keep his mother happy and even if Eponine doesn't like it she's going to have to learn how to do it or else suffer the consequences.

Eponine sighed knowing she wasn't getting out of this and it doesn't matter what she does to try. Adele is going to get to show off her shiny new toy and she'll have to smile throughout it all after all Eponine is nothing but a people pleaser. Taking a large swig of her now room temperature coco she sighed again. "Just so you know, you owe me more than your life for doing all this"

"I know, I already know I will never be able to repay you for what you're doing for me" Enjolras replied knowing he couldn't do anything for Eponine that would repay her for doing all of this for him, so he will forever be in her debt.

"You can start by giving me one hell of a cute baby when the time comes" Eponine laughed imagining a little baby that looked just like Enjolras with his golden curls and his sparkly blue eyes.

"I promise I will try my best to give you one hell of a cute baby" Enjolras tried his best to mimic her voice which ended in both of them laughing at his failed attempt.

"So who's going to be your best man?" Eponine curiously asked even though she had a good idea who it would be but wanted to know if Enjolras chose the same person.

"I haven't really thought about it, whoever I pick the other will not be happy about it" Enjolras sighed liking Eponine's eloping idea even more. Whoever he chose the rest of the boys will not be happy about it so he can't win. "What about you who is going to be your maid of honour?"

"That's easy, it has to be Chetta. I mean Cosette is one of my best friends but I've known Chetta longer and she's the one who introduced me to you lot" Eponine sipped the remainder of her coco knowing she had an easier decision that Enjolras. Musichetta is her choice and she knows Cosette will understand that but Cosette will still be one of her bridesmaids so they're not going to fall out over it unlike the boys, who will probably end up fighting over being Enjolras's best man. "I have an idea, we could always lock the boys in a room and whoever comes out alive is your best man" she suggested after all is they had to go through all this parading for Adele's sake then they should get something out of it.

"It Bahorel then" Enjolras shrugged making Eponine laugh.

"Maybe not, the boys could all gang up on him and take him out first to give themselves a better chance" she clicked her fingers in front of his face to prove her point. If the boys took Bahorel out first thing it makes their chances better.

"Or you know, I could simply just pull a man out of a hat" Enjolras gave a simple solution to his problem unlike Eponine who wants to kill most of their friends.

"Let's think about it this way, Ferre would give a good speech but Courf would make his funny. Marius would probably just talk about Cosette so probably best to stay away from him. Joly will convince all the guest they're dying and Jehan will probably start crying during his" Eponine paused to take a bite of a cookie.

"Please continue" Enjolras minced her action and took a large bite out of a cookie.

"Taire, well we should just stay clear from him to be honest as that would never end well. Bahorel will probably start a fight with anyone who spoke during his speech, Bossuet will just talk about how unlucky he is and Feuilly, well he's just unpredictable so we'll have no idea what he'll say."

"Here's an idea, for once I'm not going to worry about it until we've set a date"

Eponine placed her mug onto the counter beside her and brought her hands up to her mouth with a fake gasp. "Ladies and gentleman we are seeing history made. Enjolras Bayard isn't going to worry about something" She spoke aloud trying her hardest not to laugh, for the first time in all the time she's known Enjolras he's actually not going to worry about something like he always does. Just like she said history has just been rewritten in the underused kitchen.

"You make out as if I worry about every little thing"

"You do worry about every little thing. Two nights ago you were convinced someone had moved to soft an inch which then meant that you could sleep because it was annoying you, so you dug out a tape measure to see if it had been moved." Eponine jumped down from the counter and placed her empty mug into the dishwasher. "Well I'm going to bed, feel free to join me whenever you feel like it" she called over her shoulder while leaving the kitchen. In all honesty the sofa had been moved and by her because she wanted to see if Enjolras noticed and he did notice, the second he walked through the door. So now she just moves things to see who long it takes him to notice it's been moved or it's not in its usual place.

She walked into the bedroom and straight into the joining bathroom to brush her teeth. She picked Enjolras's toothbrush up and moved it to the other side of the holder knowing it will annoy him, after all he needs to get used to things being moved around and not being where they're supposed to be if they're to have a child together and children put their hands on anything they can reach, So really what Enjolras may think of as her being evil is actually Eponine slowly coaching him into fatherhood.

* * *

**Not going to lie, I did have a lot of fun writing his chapter for some unknown reason. **

**Please leave me any feedback you'd like and as always your ideas are very much appreciated. **

**I hope you like this chapter and … **

**Thank you for reading… please leave a review. **


	14. Chapter 14

"How much stuff do you have?" Enjolras groaned from his place of the floor where he was sat packing some of Eponine's things into a box. When he asked her to move in, he thought she would bring her clothes but she has other ideas as she's packing every little single item because apparently they need a spare ice-cream scoop in case his breaks, in all honest he didn't know he owned an ice cream scoop until Eponine had told him which proves that he doesn't need one let alone two as he's gone the past six years he's lived in his flat without using one.

"You never know when I might need some of this stuff. If experience is anything to go by then the second I throw it out, I will need it again" Eponine threw a spoon at him from the kitchen, luckily missing his head by an inch or so. "Most of this is being trashed anyways so stop complaining because moving day isn't as fun as I thought it was going to be and I blame your moaning" she popped her head around the kitchen door, pointing a specular at him. "Just stop ruining moving day"

"I sincerely apologize, I didn't know I was supposed to be bouncing off the walls or joining a chorus line" he shot back sarcastically, rolling his eyes. If he had of known then he would have booked a marching band but then she would only shout at him for being stupid and not taking moving day seriously. What he's gotten himself into he doesn't know but right now he's beginning to regret asking her to move in with him if she's going to be on his back about every little thing.

"You're such a party pooper" Eponine stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing back into the kitchen where the banging of plates and cutlery sounded once again from within the kitchen.

"I am so awfully sorry for the fact I'm not bursting with excitement at the thought of packing" Enjolras groaned while continuing to pack random bits and bats into a box. At this moment he wished he had of paid someone to come and pack up her flat, just so he didn't have to suffer through it.

"I have a question" Eponine shouted from the kitchen.

"Go ahead" Enjolras turned his attention towards the kitchen, thankful for the opportunity to stop looking at bubble wrap and brown cardboard boxes.

"Do you think I'll need my bat?" she walked out of the kitchen with a bat flung over her shoulder and a wide smile on her face.

"First question, why the hell do you have a bat?"

"Hello you've said it yourself, this isn't the bed neighbourhood in Paris so just on the off chance someone tries to break into my flat" she dropped the bat down from her shoulder so it was stood up at the side of her. "It's called protection"

"Ok, second question do you think you'll need it?" he asked hoping she will come to the conclusion by herself that she will not need it.

Eponine rolled her eyes and pointed the bat at him. "I don't know that is why I'm asking you"

Enjolras laughed throwing a ball of bubble wrap at her. "We'll be living in what may possibly be the safeties building in Paris. So no you will not need your bat"

"Awe" Eponine screwed her face up while rocking from side to side. "You said we'll be living instead of I" she smiled throwing the bat onto the beaten up sofa. "It feels a lot more real now"

"It's not that I don't love this but if we stop every five minutes to have a conversation then we're not going to get anywhere" Enjolras felt the need to remind her, they had been packing for almost three hours and it felt like they hadn't got anything done as every five minutes Eponine will get an idea and instead of just asking or telling him while packing she stop packing and stands and talk to him.

"On second thoughts, I might keep the bat who knows when I'll have to beat you with it" she smiled skipping over to the sofa to retrieve the bat, with a smile she turned and headed back into the kitchen with the bat swung over her shoulder.

"God help me" Enjolras looked upwards knowing he's going to need help to get through this relationship with Eponine because it's not going to be easy.

"Oh one more things" Eponine spoke again making Enjolras mentally laugh while rolling his eyes, if the girl went five minutes without talking then it would be a miracle.

"If you walk back into this room then I will personally carry you back into the kitchen and lock you in there until you've finished packing" Enjolras warned while continuing to wrap anything that could break in bubble wrap.

"All I was going to say is" she popped her head around the kitchen door with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I know you're probably freaking out thinking I'm moving my whole flat into yours but I'm not. I'm just going to bring the boxes and put them in the spare bedroom until I have time to go through them and decided what I want and what I don't but the big stuff can be thrown out. Also while I'm here in whatever you want to call this, relationship, partnership whatever kind of ship you want, only one of us is boss and chances are it's not going to be you"

With one last smile and another ball of bubble wrap flying through the air towards her, she disappeared back into the kitchen to continue packing everything into boxes or in her case, pulling a draw out and tipping it into a box to deal with later, that is her way of packing unlike Enjolras who she noticed has been wrapping everything in bubble wrap instead of packing her way and then he complains to her about not making any progress. The funny part of it is, while he's been working all day she's been here packing all week before heading to work and while she's working he's probably sat arguing with the TV which she's found to be one of his favourite thing to do.

"Ep, come here" Enjolras shouted from the living room. A shiver ran down her neck hearing Enjolras call her Ep in his deep sexy voice that made something so simple found sexy as if her name rolled off his tongue like velvet.

"Are you going to shout at me for coming out of the kitchen?" She shot back while closing a box that now couldn't hold another single thing inside of it.

"No, I shouted you now come here or else I will be forced to come to you and my backside is numb"

"If it helps, I'll happily spank you until the feeling comes back" she skipped into the living room, thankful for the distraction of not having to pack any longer.

"I'll be fine" Enjolras lay back on his elbows looking up at her.

"Are you sure it's what any good fiancée would do" She sat down beside him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"I'll pass this time" Enjolras replied much to her disapproval. If only he knew how much she wanted to get her hands on his backside. "What I called you in her for is to ask if you really want to pack?"

"Not but until little fairies comes and start packing I have to do it" Eponine sighed resting the side of her head against his arm with a pout, this past week she's had it up to her neck with packing as it's starting to drive her crazy.

"Me either, so what do you say we get out of here and I'll get someone to come and pack it all and deliver it to the flat on Monday?" Enjolras decided he's had enough and knew it would be easier just to have someone else do it and have it delivered to the flat or else he will easily flip and possibly just set the flat on fire.

"And people say prince charming only exists in fairy tales" Eponine sighed dramatically placing her hand onto her chest above her heart. "What's next you're going to drag me away from here on the back of your white horse?"

"Now you're just being stupid" Enjolras shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Personally I think you've been spending too much time with R"

"Is it really my fault if he can handle all this awesomeness and you can't?" she asked swiping her hands down her body to prove her point.

"Awesomeness really, is that what you're going with?" Enjolras fought the urge to laugh, this relationship with Eponine is going to be hard work and it probably will not come naturally to them but one thing he is sure of is the fact she can make him laugh, so it's not really as bad as he thought it would be.

"Yes I am, so you can deal with it and not only that when we do have a baby, think of how cool he or she is going to be. My awesomeness and your brains, that baby is going to be lucky"

"Its official you've been inside to long, I think it's about time you got some fresh air" Enjolras stood up, dragging Eponine up with him. He collected what belongings he brought while Eponine grabbed her coat and her beg before Enjolras dragged her out of the door, slamming it behind him. "Now doesn't the fresh air feel amazing" he placed his arm around her shoulders as they headed outside into the small parking lot that belonged to her building.

"You make it sound as if I've been locked inside for years" Eponine rolled her eyes while wrapping her arm around Enjolras's waist as they walked out of the parking lot. She did think they were heading towards the car but obviously Enjolras had other ideas so she just went along with it, just happy to be spending some time alone with Enjolras that isn't in a bedroom.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as they walked down the street, to the people passing by them they probably looked like any normal couple but Eponine still isn't sure what they actually are. Yes they're trying to make it work between them other than there deal and they are engaged but what does that make them, If anyone was to ask what would she introduce Enjolras as, her friend, partner, fiancée or just plain Enjolras?

"Can I ask you a question?" Eponine placed her hand that wasn't around his waist onto his hard chest.

"You just did but go on" Enjolras asked curiously as to what she could want to ask him. His blue eyes stared down at her, instead of looking where he was walking but if he is to walk into anything then so be it.

"What am I to you?" she asked needing an answer to her mental debate.

"I don't understand" Enjolras replied wondering what she was talking about and why out of the blue is she asking this now. What goes on inside her head he will never know but it's going to be an experience trying to figure it all out.

"I mean that if you were to introduce me to someone then what you introduce me as?"

"I would simple say this is my fiancée Eponine. Why are you asking?" his curiosity getting the better of him once again, needing to know yet again why she is asking this now.

"I was just thinking, walking like this we must look like a couple and then I got thinking that I'm not completely sure what we are. I know we said we're going to try us but I didn't know what we actually are to each other and then I started thinking that if I was to introduce you to somebody then what you I say, would I say you're my friend, partner, fiancée or just Enjolras but now you've clear it all up for me. You're my fiancée" Eponine explained what is going on in her head to him as it clears a lot up. "Doesn't it sound weird to say you have a fiancée?"

"A little but we'll probably get used to it and then before we know it, we'll be referring to each other as husband and wife" he pressed his lips against the top of her head making the small smile stretch out into the wide grin. Even though she would hate to admit it, she liked the idea of being someone's fiancée, more importantly Enjolras and hearing him refer to her as his fiancée made the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention.

* * *

**Nothing majorly happen in this chapter I know but the next chapter will be better and Gavroche will be in it for all of you who love Gavroche. If I get 5+ reviews then I will post that chapter tomorrow. So if you want I please leave a review.**

**I know i said i might stop this story but i think i might just update like once a week or so instead. **

**Feel free to leave any feedback you have good or bad **

**And thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

Eponine sat in the passenger seat of Enjolras's Audi staring out of the window, watching Paris flash by. Like the gentleman he is, Enjolras offered to drive Eponine to the train station so she can catch her train to meet Gavroche who said he would meet her at the train station and to text him when she's nearly there so he can leave his flat and walk the short distance to the train station to meet his sister.

Eponine's mind drifted as she watched the scenery pass her by, her thought drifting to how different her life is going to become and if Gavroche continues on at school to become the lawyer he wants to be then hopefully sooner rather than later she will be making this trip with her son or daughter to see his or her uncle. Considering she isn't a huge fan of changes, she couldn't help but feel calm about how fast her whole life is changing right before her eyes, three months ago she didn't have a boyfriend let alone a fiancée, she was living in a rundown flat in one of the worst neighbourhoods in Paris but now she's living high up if a fancy apartment that she never thought she would live in, to say a life can change in the blink of an eye would be an understatement.

"What are you thinking about?" Enjolras stole a quick look at her from the corner of his eye, His voice bringing Eponine back into the car and out of the clouds as she turned her head to look back at him.

"Doesn't it scare you that our lives are changing so fast?" she asked wondering if she is the only one who is thinking this or if Enjolras thought the same but decided to say nothing about it.

"As strange as it sounds, it almost feels like it's the right thing and now when I try and imagine my life without you it seems impossible to do" Enjolras removed one of his hands off the steering wheel and found Eponine's. "When I try and think back it's as if you've always been there, It's impossible for me to remember a time when I didn't get up in the morning and fall over your shoes or even just seeing you lay next to me as it's as if you've always been beside me in bed."

"Did you know that in my whole life I've only really spent a week alone?"

"Go on" Enjolras squeezed her hand with his large hand.

"I mean I've been with my so called family then I left for a week to set up the flat and then I got Gavroche and then when he left from school, Chetta, Cosette or one of the boys would stay with me so I've never really been alone" Eponine gave a small chuckle at the thought as in her whole life she'll only have that week before she saved Gavroche from her parents as from now on she'll have Enjolras and then the baby who will be with her.

"Some people would say you're lucky to have never been alone" Enjolras pulled up outside the train station.

"That doesn't mean that I haven't felt lonely, you can be in a room with thousands of people and still feel lonely" she unbuckled her seat back and pushed the car door opened to get out. "Anyways I'll be back about 7:30 so make sure you're in because you've still not given me a key" she leant over and pressed her lips against his cheek before climbing out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Is that it, you're just giving me a peck on the cheek?" Enjolras climbed out of the car.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you wanted me to jump your bones before I got out" Eponine joked pressing her hands onto the top of the car, looking over the top at the blonde man opposite her.

"That would be a little much for this time of a morning and with all these people around" he walked around the car to stand next to her. "Here" he grabbed her hand and pressed the car keys into her hand.

"What are you doing?" she looked at the keys in her hands a little confused as to why he was giving her the car eyes.

"I'm telling you to take the car"

"But why?" Eponine looked at him in shock wondering what she's could have done for him to allow her to take the car after all he made it clear she was a bad driver who would never drive his car.

"Because we're going to be married so what's mine is yours and it's better than a train but if you scratch it, dent it, even breath on it the wrong way, park it in the sun for too or spill anything inside it then I'll never allow you to drive it ever again. Do you understand that?" Enjolras gave her a look that said he was serious; he knows every inch of that car so he'll know if she's done anything to it. He's knows how bad her driving can be but for once he's giving her the benefit of the doubt and trusting her with one of the things that means a lot to him.

"Thank you" she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips onto his. "But how are you going to get back to the flat?"

"I'm meeting Ferre in a bookshop down the street so he'll drive me back. Now get gone before I change my mind" with one finally kiss and a pat on her backside they pulled apart as Eponine ran around the car and jumped onto the driver's seat, a little to eager for Enjolras's liking. He stood watching as she started the car and drove away from the train station making Enjolras already regret his decision but he knew there is nothing he could do about it but the smile that appeared on her face made all his doubt worth it. With a sigh he pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his coat and headed down the street to the bookshop to meet Combeferre

* * *

Gavroche slipped his coat on, grabbed his keys and his phone before leaving his flat to walk to the station to meet Eponine, to him it felt as if he's not seen her in person in a decade when in reality it's only been around two months, they may video chat almost every night but it's never the same as seeing her in person so to say he's excited to see her would be an understatement. He stepped outside into the street and saw Eponine leaning against a car, he jumped down the four steps that led to his front door and pulled his sister into a tight hug as if it's the last hug he's ever going to give her.

Eponine hugged her both back just a tight, fighting the urge to cry at seeing him so happy and knowing that all the hard work she's done to make sure he had the chance to go to university unlike her made it all worthwhile to see the smile on his face. "I've missed you so much" she whispered into his ear.

"I've missed you too" Eponine held his face between her hands and looked him up and down.

"Are you eating properly and I don't mean junk food, getting enough sleep?" she asked needing to know he is looking after himself as he looked as normal as every on the outside.

"Yes mother, I'm eating my fruit and veg and I'm in bed every weeknight for eleven at the latest. You don't need to worry about me" Gavroche reassured her knowing how much she worries about him just like she always had and no doubt always will. "Now onto the important questions, where did you get the wheels from?"

"Enjolras it's his car but not without a list of rules of do's and don'ts" the siblings both laughed knowing what Enjolras is like.

"Sounds about right, so where do you want to go?" Gavroche asked rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet knowing they can't stand at the side of the road all day.

"I need coffee, so they could be a good place to start"

"I know the right place, its walking distance from here" Gavroche motioned down the street with his head.

"One thing France isn't short of is Café's" Eponine joked, linking her arm with Gavroche's as they started there walk towards the Cafe.

"So are you going to tell me what this whole out of the blue visit is about?" Gavroche asked needing to know why his sister has all of sudden decided to visit him. Normally these things would be planned weeks in advance not three days before she's planning on coming.

"I'll tell you once I've got a coffee in my hand" Eponine smiled up at him. Truth be told she's thought of everything apart from how to actually tell him that she's now marrying Enjolras, surely he'll be happy for her because he didn't like the idea of her having his baby without being married, for someone of his ages he can be very old fashioned when it comes to these things but it also made her feel a lot happier knowing she isn't going to get a phone call from him telling her he's got some random girl pregnant, so his old fashioned ways does give her a little comfort but then again he could still hit the ceiling about her marrying Enjolras.

"OK you have coffee now tell me what all this is about before I go mad" Gavroche added a couple of sugars to his coffee while looking across the table to his sister who he may probably murder if she doesn't tell him already, she should know more than anyone how impatient he is as she's exactly the same.

"Calm down little brother, I'd really hate to be interrogated by you" Eponine rolled her eyes forgetting him impatient he can be at times. "I wanted to talk to you, well more like tell you something" she stirred the milk into her coffee. "Remember when I told you that Enjolras and I are trying for a baby?"

"You're pregnant?" Gavroche shot back, his mind jumping straight to the thing she could be here to tell him. Even if he isn't happy about the baby thing and the fact it's one of his own friends getting his sister pregnant because who would be happy about that? The only thing he can be happy about is that it's Enjolras so he knows that Eponine will be looked after as Enjolras isn't the type to run out on her once she's pregnant, saying he's changed his mind. So even if he's not jumping off the walls about it, he is excited to become an uncle and to give the child a good childhood which every child deserves.

"No I'm not pregnant but things have changed now" she tapped the edge of the mug with the spoon a couple of times before placing the spoon onto the table.

"What do you mean by changed, so you're not having a baby together?" Gavroche asked wondering if he should get a pen and paper out to keep up with all of this as right now he's got not idea of what is happening.

"Not right now no, the thing I wanted to tell you is that we're getting married" she pulled the ring out of her pocket and slid it back onto her finger, not long after she left Enjolras at the station she noticed the ring on her finger and knew Gavroche would spot it right away due to how expensive it looked and he'd know something was going on as she could never afford anything that expensive, Even if she was to save up her whole life. "And I really didn't want you to find out about this from an interstation to our engagement party that his mother insists on having"

Gavroche sat in a state of shock, not only did his friend want to get his sister pregnant but now his friend will be his brother in law. He couldn't help but think that all this is moving too fast but removed that thought from his mind right away not wanting to sound like her father instead of her younger brother.

"Will you please say something?" Eponine asked, chewing at her nails, a habit she's always hatted but yet can't stop when she's nervous.

"Well I can't say that I'm jumping for joy about this" Gavroche made eye contact with her. "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Gav I'm positive, we're also living together and we're trying to make this all work. We want it to work and for it not to be just an agreement between the two of us. We both want this marriage to work and to raise this baby together but I can't do that without your support. You're the most important person in my life and if you're so against this then I can't do it. I want my child to know its uncle as you're my only family"

"Not wanting to sound like any normal father would but don't you think it's all moving so fast?" he asked needing to ask the question to make sure his sister isn't making a decision she's going to regret a couple of weeks or months down the line.

"I had this conversation with Enjolras earlier and to be honest, it's feels right as if this is supposed to happen. Every day I learn something new about him that amazes me, I finish work and he's outside waiting for me or I walk through the front door and see him sat on the sofa and a smile automatically come to my face. Each day I fall a little more in love with him and I love the feeling I get at just seeing him" Eponine explained taking a sip of her coffee, hoping Gavroche will give his blessing because as she said, she can't marry Enjolras and have his baby without his bless to do so as he's her only family and she can't afford to push him away. "Oh before I forget, Enjolras gave me this to give to you once I told you about the engagement" she dug around in her bag and pulled out the envelope Enjolras gave her this morning before they left the flat.

Eponine sat nervously drumming her fingertips against the table, watching as Gavroche read whatever it is that Enjolras gave her to give to him, with instructions not to read it and he'll find out if she did but now she wished she had read it then she wouldn't have to sit here and wait because she would already know what it said. To make matters worse Gavroche isn't giving anything away and he's also not answered her question. Shakily she brought her coffee up to her mouth, taking a small sip before her fingers found the edge of the table again to continue drumming.

"Interesting, he can send this but he can't come and see me in person?" Gavroche folded the paper up and slid it into his back pocket, just so Eponine didn't feel tempted to pick it up off the table and read it as Enjolras clearly stated in the letter not to allow her to read it.

Five minutes ago he was set against Eponine marrying Enjolras's but after reading what Enjolras had to say, yes he is a little pissed that he couldn't come and say it to him in person but Enjolras did managed to settle his mind a little knowing he did actually feel something for Eponine and he wasn't just doing this for his future because he would never allow his sister to but used by anyone let alone one of his friends.

"He offered to come with me but I told him I wanted to tell you by myself and that's why he gave me that" Eponine corrected her bother as to why Enjolras wasn't there in person, he offered and she told him not to come as she wanted to tell Gavroche alone with just the two of them.

"As I said, I'm not jumping off the walls about this but if you can promise me that you'll be happy and if he ever hurts you I have permission to kill him" Gavroche glanced across the table at his sister to see a faint smile on the corner of her lips.

"I will be happy; I wouldn't be doing this if it wouldn't make me happy as for the permission to hurt him. How about we make an agreement that I get to decided how much depending on what he's done?" Eponine tried to fight Enjolras's corner in his absence as Gavroche broke Courfeyrac's noise just for hitting on her so what he'll do to Enjolras she doesn't know so it's only fair she evens things out for Enjolras.

"Fine you can decided how much I hurt him" Gavroche rolled his eyes "You both have my blessing to get married" he sighed knowing he sounded like an over protective father but he didn't care. After all the years of Eponine looking after him he's now old enough and strong enough to look after her for once and that's what he's going to do, make sure his sister is happy after everything she's done for him. This is the only way he can think to pay her back as he knows Eponine will never take money from him so what else is he to do?

A smile broke out across Eponine's face, happy to have her brothers and only family member's approval. "I love you Gav" she reached across the table and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Love you too Ponine" Gavroche smiled back, a smile appearing on his own face at seeing his sister so happy.

"But you know what this means" Eponine smirked leaning back in her chair. Gavroche gave her a blank look to show he didn't understand what she was going on about. "This means you're going to have to walk me down the aisle and then make a speech afterwards" she smiled knowing he's going to hate doing it but it's what he gets for being so protective when he doesn't need to be and for also making her sit here and sweat about his answer.

"I take it back, you can't marry him" Gavroche shot back a look a horror taking over his face at the thought of having to walk her down the aisle, the speech he wasn't bother about but the walking down the aisle part is like a nightmare to him. He'll no doubt fall over his own feet tripping Eponine up in the process while no doubt knocking over a candle and burning the church to the ground.

"Too late now Bro, you've already given your blessing" she lightly kicked his leg under the table.

"Well now I have something to tell you" Gavroche gave her a serious look and Eponine knew she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**I know I said I would update yesterday but I ended up going to a party so to make up for it, I've made this chapter longer than it normally is so I hope you enjoy it. **

**If I get 6+ reviews then I'll post the next chapter. **

**Please leave feedback, good or bad… all helps. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

Enjolras sat impatiently on the sofa, his neatly cut fingernails tapping against the glass of water in his hands. Combeferre sat beside him, unable to ignore the tapping but more importantly his friend's anxiety over a girl. Eponine had told him she would be home at around seven that evening and now it was almost nine and Enjolras began to worry in case something had happened to her but Combeferre told him that she's probably lost track of time after all she is with her brother who she hasn't seen for the best part of two months.

"Maybe I should call her, just to make sure she's ok" Enjolras sat forwards and placed the glass onto the coffee table in front of him. Combeferre smiled knowing he didn't have to listen to the never ended tapping anymore but couldn't help but wonder what has happened to one of his oldest friends. Enjolras used to be independent and carefree and now he's worrying about something that he doesn't need to worry about and he doesn't know if he should say something or not.

"I really hope you and Eponine don't have a girl when you have a child, imagine her when she's older and she's a second late you'll be pacing up and down by the front door waiting for her" Combeferre laughed knowing that is the type of father he will be, a second after his daughter is supposed to be home he's on the phone calling her while pacing up and down by the front door and looking through the window to see if he can see her coming down the street and that worried Combeferre, Eponine is a grown woman and he's pulling his hair out because she's not home when she said she would be.

"You know Eponine is always on time, if she says she's going to be somewhere at a certain time then she is there. How do we know nothing has happened to her?" Enjolras shot back while digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Ignoring Combeferre he called Eponine even if his friend is shouting at him that it's a bad idea as Eponine will think he's checking up on her when really all he's doing is making sure she is ok.

Hearing her phone ring in her bag, Eponine hit answer on the dashboard which only made her love this car even more as she didn't have to pull over to find her phone in her bag just to answer it. "Hello" she answered keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

"Eponine where are you? Are you ok?" Enjolras shot down the phone making Eponine roll her eyes at him. "I'm worried here, you said you would be back around seven and it's nearly nine now" Enjolras added before Eponine could even open her mouth to reply to him.

"I know but I lost track of time at Gav's but I'll be back in about five minutes. I'm only up the road" she replied hoping it would calm him down a little. For someone his ages he has a very high blood pressure, not that she knew for sure but if she had to guess then she would say it would be high.

Enjolras sighed in relief knowing she wasn't hurt or that anything had happened to her. "Have you eaten; I can make you something if you haven't" before he could finish his sentence he heard a blood curling scream down the phone that made his heart drop into his stomach and bile rise up his throat. The line went dead as he moved the phone from his ear and looked at it before pressing it back against his ear again in case he was wrong and the line wasn't dead. "Eponine can you hear me?" he asked, the panic levels starting to rise again. "Eponine!" he shouted even if he knew it wasn't any good because she wasn't on the phone anymore and couldn't hear him.

"Let's go" he crabbed the keys to his other car and bolted out of the door with Combeferre close behind him.

He didn't care if it is cold outside, all he cares about is finding Eponine and making sure she's ok even if it means searching the whole city for her but it helped that he knew which was she would be coming which means he doesn't have to search the whole city to find her. He knew exactly which direction to take from the flat and which streets to turn down.

* * *

Enjolras slammed his foot onto the break as he noticed his beaten up Audi pushed to the side of the cross roads, his first thought being that Eponine wasn't lying when she said she was nearly home. Jumping out of the car, he ran over to the Audi, pushing him was through the crowd of people who had gathered around to see what is happening, Combeferre right behind him, calling to Enjolras to wait for him.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and Enjolras couldn't help but wonder what is taking them so long to get here, if he managed to get here before them then there seriously an issue with emergency services in Paris.

"Eponine I'm coming" Enjolras desperately tugged with everything he had on the door handle to open the car door so he could get to her. After a short struggled the door flew open allowing Enjolras kneel next to the car and check on Eponine.

"Enjolras?" Eponine questioned wondering if she is hearing things in her dizzy state of mind.

"I'm here, don't worry you'll be fine" he decided to reassure her as it's the only thing he can do.

"Enjolras don't move her she could have a spinal injury. If you can try and hold her head as still as possible" Combeferre stood behind the blonde man, instructing his friend as to where he should put his hands on her neck as a temporary neck brace to hold her head still as any movement could cause serious damage to her spinal cord.

"Don't move Ep" Enjolras told her as the emergency services finally arrived making him sigh in relief and his thumping heart slow a little but not enough for it to return to a normal heart rate. "They'll get you out soon"

"I'm sorry Enjolras" Eponine groaned trying to focus her eyes on something but it didn't matter how hard she tried her eyes refused to focus on anything around her. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to Enjolras beside her but she couldn't even bring him into focus, unsettling as it was, not being able to focus on anything just hearing Enjolras's voice, feeling his touch and seeing a blur of blonde is enough to calm her down a little.

"Sorry, what are you sorry for?" Enjolras asked confused as to why she is apologising to him.

"You told me not to scratch the car and I went and smashed it up" she replied making Enjolras chuckle.

Enjolras looked over his shoulder as people started to surround him help Eponine, at the police pushing the crowd backwards to make more space around them, medical teams running towards the car along with fire fighters. "Don't be stupid Ep; I don't care about the car. All I care about is you"

"Please Monsieur, Can you move back please" A police officer placed his hand onto Enjolras's shoulder, trying to drag him away from the car.

"I am not going anywhere, she is my fiancée so I'm staying right here beside her" Enjolras shot back at the officer, glaring at the man over his shoulder.

"I will need you to move away as well Monsieur" The same officer said to Combeferre.

"I'm a doctor" Combeferre reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet to show the officer his medical identification.

The sound of Eponine groaning in pain made both men turn back to face her. "Enjolras"

"I'm still here" Enjolras moved his hand upwards slightly to allow his thumb to brush over her cheek.

"I love you" she whispered wishing to eyes could focus on him, just to see his face but instead her eyes began to shut and darkness took over.

"I love you too, so don't you dare even think about leaving me now you've crashed into my life and turned it upside down" Enjolras laughed knowing he could either laugh or cry and he decided laughing is the better option as crying isn't going to help anyone. "Now open them beautiful brown eyes because we have many more years together. Our story isn't done yet; nowhere near so let me see those beautiful brown eyes Ponine" Tears replaced the laughter as Enjolras allowed Combeferre to pull him away so the medics could attended to Eponine without having to work around him.

Combeferre stood in shock, holding a shaking Enjolras, he'd never seen his friend like this and never thought he would so seeing him cry the way he isn't couldn't help but shock him. "She can't die, she can't leave me now" Enjolras cried into Combeferre's shoulder wondering how he would survive if Eponine died. She's a part of him now, he wouldn't know how to function properly without her and knowing she could be ripped away from him like this is just cruel. In his whole life he's never depended on anyone and now he finally has allowed someone into his life, god decides to take her away. If that isn't a sick twist of fate he doesn't know what is.

"Look they're getting her out now and she's still breathing, you go with her in the ambulance and I'll call the Amis and tell them what happened and then we'll all meet you both at the hospital" Combeferre started walking towards the ambulance, dragging a still shaking Enjolras behind him.

Enjolras climbed into the ambulance behind Eponine and sat down beside her, taking her hand into his own. Wondering how he's managed to go from surviving on his own to wondering how he will ever survive again on his own. He sat watching her chest just to make sure it continued to move up and down in perfect time as that way he knows she's still alive. For surveying the scene when he arrived it looked like a car had crashed into the side of her but he will know nothing more until after the police investigation but he made a promise to himself that if someone else is to blame for this then he will make sure they pay for it. He didn't become a lawyer for nothing and this is defiantly something he's going to forget. If someone hurt the woman he loves then they're going to pay for it.

* * *

**Now there's a twist I didn't even see coming… this is defiantly not where I saw this chapter going but hey it can't all be nice and easy can it.**

**This chapter is kind of a filler to lead into the next one which some of you might like ... you'll have to wait and see. **

**And they finally admitted their love for each other... if it to soon ... I think not but feel free to disagree with me. **

**If I get 6+ reviews then I will post the next chapter **

**So leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

Enjolras paced the waiting room wanting to know anything about Eponine just to know she is ok. Most of their little family of friends surrounded them apart from Marius and Cosette who said they would be there as soon as they can, Bahorel and Feuilly who happened to be on the opposite side of the city when they got the call and Combeferre who had offered to go and pick Gavroche up as he should be here at the hospital and this would be the quickest way to get to the hospital so Combeferre offered knowing Eponine would want him here.

He glanced at the clock behind the reception desk once again feeling as if time had stood still and he is the only one aware of it as every minute that passes it feels as if the clock then moved backwards two seconds and it's driving him insane as no one is telling him anything about Eponine. All he knows is that his future wife and the woman he loves is on the other side of the brown double doors in front of him and he doesn't know if she's dead, fighting for her life or even if she's awake again, once someone gives him some news then he will be able to relax a little instead of this constant pacing he doesn't seem to be able to stop, no matter how hard he tries, his feet still move without him knowing it, it's only when one of the boys of Musichetta tells him to stop.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, stopping him from pacing. "Come on Enjolras sit down before you wear a hole on the floor" Courfeyrac led him over towards the hard plastic chairs the rest of the group sat on, each of them await news on the friend that has become a sister to them all. "You know pacing isn't going to help"

"I have to do something or else I'll feel useless, I just want to be next to her" Enjolras cradled his head in his hands letting out a loud sigh at the fact he's never felt this useless in his whole life and now when the person who loves him finally needs him for something, there is nothing he can do.

"Ponine will know you're here and she'll want to see you just as much as you want to see her but the doctors need to do their job before any of us can see her" Musichetta let go of Joly's hand and moved to sit down next to the blonde man hoping to comfort him so how but she knows she'll never be able to comfort him like Eponine can. She doesn't know how but over the past couple of months she's noticed a change in them both and for the better, they both look happier especially when they're together and without even talking the other knows exactly how the other feels and what they want and she can't help but feel happy for her best friend and Enjolras for finding happiness in each other.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to our Ponine!" a voice shouted from the other side of the waiting room, making the small group in the corner turn to look towards the source of the shouting only to see Bahorel and Feuilly walking towards them. "I don't care if I have to search the whole of Paris to find them, I will"

"What he's trying to ask is, is there any news yet?" Feuilly stepped out from behind Bahorel rolling his eyes at the fact the other man's first thought is beat or kill someone.

"Nothing yet but hopefully soon" Courfeyrac answered before Enjolras could knowing it would only man the blonde man start to pace again and it benefits everyone in the group if he didn't start pacing again as they've only just managed to sit him down.

"Does it matter when we get some news, that's if we ever do? We all know she's hurt and it's my entire fault. She was happy getting the train and I told her to take the car and look what happened, if I had just allowed her to get on the train then she would be unharmed and at home now" Enjolras groaned knowing all of this is his fault, he if had allowed her to get the train or if he hadn't of called her then she would be unharmed and curled up on the sofa with him at home but no she's lay in a hospital bed because of him and he doesn't know if she's ok or if she's even still breathing.

"This isn't your fault, it could have happened to any one of us and we'll have to wait until the police have finished their investigation until we know what happened. There is more than enough camera's in that area so they'll be able to see what happened" Musichetta told him knowing he wasn't doing himself any favours by blaming himself. "If Eponine was sat here with us now do you think she would allow you to blame yourself? No she would kick your ass until you believed it wasn't your fault"

Enjolras held what remained of Eponine's blood stained coat that they had to cut off her to give her treatment at the scene of the accident until his knuckles started to turn white. "How's Eponine have they told you anything yet?" Gavroche ran over to the group closely followed by Combeferre who shouted at him to slow down.

"No they haven't told us anything" Enjolras shouted while standing up. he threw the ripped coat onto the chair he occupied seconds earlier and started to pace again wanting nothing more than to barge through the doors and demand to see her just so he can see her and finally know how she is.

"Ignore him, he's worried and blames himself for the accident. He's trying to find someone to take it out on" Musichetta told Gavroche as he sat down not knowing how to deal with Enjolras at the moment as he's still trying to his own mind around what happened. His sister left him laughing and happy and now she's lay in a hospital bed. He also feels like following in Enjolras's footsteps and screaming and shouting at somebody just to release some of the bottle up anger inside.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed until a doctor finally came out to speak to them and as Enjolras and Eponine are not married yet the doctor couldn't speak to him which pissed him off more than anything ever has in his life so instead the doctor explained everything to Gavroche but that didn't stop the group crowding around listen. "Your sister was very lucky as her injuries looked a lot worse than they actually are but we still want to keep her in for a night or two just to keep an eye on her due to the bang to the head she suffered. All the scans came back clear but you can never be too careful"

"But she passed out?" Enjolras questioned wondering what it happened if nothing is wrong.

"She had a piece of glass wedged into her upper right thigh just above the break which caused a lot of blood lose which could be the reason for her passing out but it could also be the shock of what happened. She is awake now and is responding well to her treatment, we've given her new blood to replace what she has lost as well as a drip to make sure she doesn't get dehydrated which will also allow us to give her any other treatment she may need. Apart from the right leg and bang to the head, she's only got cuts and bruises which will heal in time but she will have to be off her feet for a couple of weeks" the doctor explained how Eponine's injuries looked a lot worse than they are and why she passed out which settle everyone nerves.

"Can we see her?" Enjolras asked impatiently, he wasn't going to be happy until he's seen her and made up his own mind as to how she's really is.

"Yes you can see her but only to much at a time, we don't want to unsettle her" the doctor replied, the group mentally came to the conclusion that Gavroche and Enjolras should be the ones to see her first.

* * *

Gavroche pulled back the blue curtain to reveal his pale looking sister which is to be expected due to the blood lose she suffered but her colour will come back soon Enjolras told himself. Slowly he made his way over to her side and took her hand in his, sitting down beside her and scanning her up and down with his eyes making his own conclusion as to how she is. "How are you feeling sis?" Gavroche sat down on the other side of her placing his hands onto the edge of the bed beside her.

"You know I've been better but can't complain, I'm alive" Eponine smiled hoping to wipe the worried look of Enjolras's face as she doesn't like seeing it, she likes seeing him happy and smiling and that is what she wants to see not his frown line on his forehead and his marble like face.

"That's good, when I got the call that you'd been in a car accident I though you was dead" Gavroche gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily" she gave her brothers hand a small squeeze feeling as if she had no energy to do anything else. "Gav do you mind giving us a minute"

"No, I'll go let the other knows you're ok and being your good old self, take as much time as you need" Gavroche stood up and left leaving Eponine alone with Enjolras.

"Why so quiet?" Eponine turned her attention to the man beside her who hasn't said a word to her since he arrived at her bed side.

"This is my entire fault, I should have just let you get the train and I shouldn't have called you then you wouldn't be lay here" Enjolras shot back dropping his gaze to the floor unable to make eye contact with her.

"Enjolras look at me" Eponine demanded not wanting to talk to the top of his head but Enjolras kept his eyes down. "Don't make me sense for Bahorel to hold your head up"

Enjolras slowly looked up to meet Eponine's brown eyes. Leaning over towards wincing in a little pain she lightly placed her hand onto his cheek, the pad of her thumb brushing over the small amount of stubble he had. "This isn't your fault, the lights turned to green and I drove through them but a car ran a red light and hit the side of the car. None of this is your fault, if anything I was too distracted by my own thought. So don't ever say anything of this is your fault because you were the one beside me when I need you and I need you now." Eponine shot at him wishing she had the energy to get out of this bed and kick his ass for even thinking it was his fault when it was someone else fault for running a red light.

"Why what was you thinking about?" Enjolras asked wondering what could have distracted her.

"Remember when I told you that Gavroche talks to my sister?" she asked waiting for Enjolras who nodded his head yes for her to continue. "Well she E-mailed Gav and told him that my father is dying and wants to see us both before he dies and I was trying to decided what I wanted to do"

"Have you decided?"

"No I haven't decided anything yet but I don't care about any of that right now. All I care about is you being here beside me" she smiled staring into his crystal blue eyes, the same eyes she never thought she would see again.

"Well whatever you decided you have my full support because you know how I feel about your father after what you've told me"

* * *

**I know nothing important happened but Eponine is alive and you've found out what Gavroche wanted to talk to her about. **

**Do you think Eponine will go and see her father or not?**

**If I get 6+ reviews then I'll post the next chapter. **

**So any feedback will be much appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to apologize for taking so long to update but I've been really busy so please forgive me. I'm not going to give a long reason as to why because I know you just want to read the next chapter so I'll just get on with it, if you want to know then read the end notes. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Eponine was slowly losing the will to live as she watched Enjolras place another pillow under her leg, which she knew he would remove again in two minutes and place it behind her back because she didn't look comfortable but then her leg wasn't at the right angle to heal properly but when she told him it is fine he wouldn't believe. She knew he would do this as it's the same thing he's done for the past two hours since she got home and it's driving her crazy, to the point where she would time him.

"Can I get you anything?" Enjolras asked as he finished placing the pillow under her leg. The same pillow she felt like smothering him tonight while he's sleeping.

"I would love some peanut butter" She smiled ignoring the look she received from Gavroche who was sat on the other side of the room to her, as eager as she was to leave the hospital she wished she was back there as Enjolras wasn't annoying her because he knew the nurses had it covered but as he sighed the discharge forms he's now in control of her after care which she told him she could managed on her own but he was having none of it.

"I don't think I have any but I can go and get some" Enjolras looked towards the kitchen as if he could see what he had in. "I'll run out and get you some" he moved across the room to pick his jacket up from the back of the chair where he left it.

"Take your time" Eponine smiled knowing she's never meant those three words in her life as much as she did now. The longer he's gone the more chance she has of getting comfortable, she just wished she'd asked for something that wasn't so easy to buy as he would be gone longer.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Enjolras left the flat as Eponine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ponine what are you doing, you're allergic to peanut butter?" Gavroche asked wondering what his sister is up too, unless she's trying to kill herself then he would understand why she asked for peanut butter as the first time she ate it she almost died.

"I know that but Enjolras doesn't and as he doesn't like it, I know he doesn't have it and I needed to get rid of him before I beat him to death with that damn pillow" she pointed to the pillow that was under her leg which is comfortable but Enjolras believes it isn't.

"Why do you need to get rid of him?" Gavroche smirked as he knew his sister was planning something in her head, he could almost hear the cogs moving as she looked at Enjolras but decided not to say anything.

"He's driving me crazy, we've been home two hours and he hasn't sat down once. All he's done if fuss about me and I want to kill him." She laughed its nice knowing he cares about her enough to fuss about her but he needs to learn that he can't fuss about everything and the control freak in him needs to take a break for once in his life as it may very well save his life. "If he's not moving the pillows about then he's fluffing them or asking if I need anything, if I wanted anything then I would ask for it."

"I've never seen him like this before; it's like watching a nature programme you never know what to expect next." Gavroche laughed, Eponine thought about it and couldn't help but laugh herself, the first time she saw Enjolras like this it was a shock to her system but she's used to it now, well almost used to it but this is a whole new level of crazy over protectiveness from him that she hasn't seen before.

"That's enough about the crazy man I'm engaged too, now let's move onto you"

"What about me?" Gavroche asked wondering what they needed to talk about.

"Why are you still here?" Eponine asked, she didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it sounded but she needed to know why he's still here.

"Nice way of making me feel welcome Ponine" Gavroche rolled his eyes, if she didn't want him here then she should just tell him to leave he thought to himself.

"That's not what I mean Gav; you'll always be welcome here. I mean is, why have you not gone back to school yet?" she asked knowing he's missing classes by being here and she doesn't want him slipping behind.

"You was in a car accident, I'll easily catch up" Gavroche replied hoping it was obvious for his sister to understand why he hasn't left yet. "I'm making sure you're ok before I go anywhere, you've looked after me all my life so now it's my turn to look after you."

"Gav unless you've forgotten I have someone to look after me, yes he might be crazy but he's still looking after me so you don't need too. Never in your life do you have to look after me as you can see I'm still here and breathing and if anything was wrong with me then they wouldn't allow me to leave the hospital. I'm not your responsibly Gav, your only responsibly is to your studies " Eponine tried to explain to him the best she could, he didn't need to look after her and make sure she is ok because she has Enjolras as annoying as he is, she still has him and she's also capable of looking after herself.

"You looked after me all my life, I just want to give a little back to you" Gavroche replied hating the fact his sister is as stubborn as she is.

"That was my choice, the moment I took you from our so called parents, I became your legal guardian which made you my responsibly, not the other way around. When Enjolras gets back I'll get him to drive you home so you don't miss any classes tomorrow" Eponine told him hoping he knew it wasn't a suggestion it was an order.

"I'll stay until the end of the week then go back on Monday"

"Let me put it this way, I haven't worked my ass off all these years to give you the chance to make something of your life just so you can miss your classes. You're going back tomorrow like it or not" Eponine smiled at him knowing she has won which was only confirmed by the defeated look that appeared on Gavroche's face.

"I really hate you at times" Gavroche pouted folding his arms across his chest.

"I love you too brother" Eponine stuck her tongue out at him knowing he didn't mean it and never would.

Silence feel between the two siblings, both losing themselves in thought about random things what no one would think about. Eponine happy at the fact she finally got some silence after almost a week. There wasn't any beeping around her or Enjolras asking her if she is ok or if she needed anything five minutes, for the first time in a week she felt as if she is in bliss. Resting the back of her head onto the arm of the soft she allowed her eyes to fall shut while her arms fell limp at her sides.

"So have you given any thought to going seeing our father?" Gavroche broke the silence wondering if she had made a decision as to what she's going to do as he was still torn on what to do. One half of him didn't want to see his so called father but another half of him is curious as to why there father wants to see them as well as wanted to see Azelma as he hasn't seen her in person for years, ever since he went to live with Eponine, they video chat every now and then but it's usually quick emails or letters that they send to each other. Every birthday and Christmas he receives a gift from her but he's never seen her in all those years.

"Honestly it's not at the top of my list to do; I have other things to worry about at the moment. It's not an easy decision to make, he's done things to me that you don't know about and never will" she decided to add the end knowing Gavroche will ask her what it is and she never wants him to know. All she feels towards the man who is supposed to be her father is hatred for everything he's done to Gavroche and her, she would feel for Azelma but she had her chance to escape but chose not to so she can't feel anything for what she suffered. She saved enough money to pay her parents off for both of them but Zelma turned her down and said she didn't want to leave.

"Aren't you curious as to what he wants to see us about?" Gavroche asked as that's all he's thought about since he received the letter from Azelma saying their father wanted to see them before he dies.

"He probably just wanted to ease his guilt before he dies, I will never be able to forgive that man, he's not even good enough for hell" Eponine spat feeling all the anger towards her father bubble to the surface, he certainly wouldn't make heaven and hell would turn him away. She didn't shed one tear when she learnt of her mother's dead so her father shouldn't expect any as her mother never really did anything to her but she stood by and watched while her father did so if she can't shed a tear for her then her father has no chance.

"Would you go to his funeral, Zelma said he's planning on having his body flow back here to be buried next to mother"

"The only reason I would go to his funeral is to make sure he is dead" she gave Gavroche a look to show she is being serious, that is the only reason she would go to his funeral, just to make sure he's dead and buried and she had no chance of running into him ever again.

"I think you should go" a voice made them both snap their heads towards the door where Enjolras stood taking off his coat. "I mean if it was me, I would want to know what he had to say because you might not want to see him now but once he's gone and somewhere down the line you might regret not speaking to him while you had the chance, if only for closure. I know you must have questions that you need answering and when he's gone they'll never be answered" he sat on the arm of the sofa by Eponine's feet. "I got your peanut butter"

"I'm allergic to it, Gav will have it" she smiled knowing he's going to be angry but it's better than being dead.

"If you're allergic then why did you ask for it?" Enjolras placed the jar onto the table, a little harder than he should have but Eponine sent him out for something she's allergic too. Anything could have happened to her while he was gone and he wouldn't have been here to do anything.

"Because you was driving me crazy and I know that's the one thing you don't have in the kitchen as you don't like it, so I had get rid of you before I killed you, also don't get comfortable you're driving Gav back to school now"

"I'm not leaving you here alone, anything could happen to you" Enjolras shook his head no.

"Yes you are and don't argue with me because you'll lose and all I'm going to do is take a nap. I haven't had much sleep in the past week. So you can drive him back and you'll be back here before I wake"

"Fine but call me if you need anything or if anything happens and I'll be back before you know it" he dug through the bag that Eponine brought home from the hospital and pulled her phone out and handed it to her.

"Before you go, you can help me turn onto my side" Eponine smiled placing her phone onto the floor beside the sofa.

Enjolras rolled his eyes while running his hand through the front of his hair as his stood up from the arm of the sofa and helped her turn onto her side. Bending over he placed a small peck onto her lips before standing up straight again.

"It's still weird seeing you both together" Gavroche pretended to gag while looking between the two of them.

"Shut up and go and get your things" Eponine ordered wishing she could walk without assistance because she would have hit him but as she can't it will have to wait. "What are you going to do when we have a baby, then you'll know we've has sex" Eponine joked.

"Ok I'm going for my things because I don't need to think about that" Gavroche ran towards the spare bedroom to collect his things. He doesn't want to think about his sister and his friend having sex to him their child will be brought by stork and lightly placed on their doorstep.

"Call me if you need anything and I'll be back as soon as I can" Enjolras placed a kiss onto her forehead. He removed the blanket from the back of the sofa which is only there as he's been sleeping on the sofa for the past week, unable to sleep in their bed without Eponine beside him and because he's been throwing himself into his work at night as he wasn't allowed to stay at the hospital with Eponine, his work distracted him from thinking about her and if she's ok. He lightly placed the blanket over Eponine whose eyes had already closed; he brushed the hair out of her face as Gavroche walked back into the living room with his things.

* * *

**I know it's nothing special again but it's going to get better I promise, I've just had really bad writers block as well as moving house so everything has been crazy for me but I will try and update more often. **

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far… any idea's welcome as always, so don't hesitate to leave any feedback you want. **

**If I get 6+ reviews then I'll post the next chapter which I have already started work on. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

Enjolras entered the flat expecting to find Eponine on the sofa where he left her but instead all he saw was the blanket he placed over her, screwed up at the end and a pile of pillows. Throwing his jacket on the chair he headed towards the bedroom thinking she must have moved to the bed for more comfort. Opening the door to the bedroom, he found the bed empty which mad him worry a little until a heard a noise coming from inside his closet. Walking closer he found Eponine stood with her iPod in her ears, searching though his clothes.

Walking up behind her he placed his hand onto her shoulder making Eponine jump as she ripped the earphones from her ears, allowing them to dangle by her legs, looking over her shoulder, she noticed Enjolras stood behind her and allowed herself to relax a little. "Creep around much?" she asked placing her hand onto the shelf in front of her to help her turn around.

"With that in your ears you wouldn't hear anything coming up behind you" Enjolras slipped her iPod out of her pocket and turned it off and placing in onto the shelf behind Eponine. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for some sweat pants because all of mine are too tight and are putting pressure onto the cut on my leg and it hurts, so I was looking for some of yours and got distracted. Is that ok with you?" Eponine asked placing her hands onto Enjolras arm for support so she didn't fall over.

"Yes but I think you should be resting with that leg elevated not stood on one leg" Enjolras wrapped his arm around her waist to give her more support so she doesn't hurt herself more than she already is.

"Yes doctor, you think I should be resting but I think you have more money than sense" Eponine shot back after seeing what Enjolras has in his closet. To say she was shocked would be an understatement; one suit alone could pay for her rent for a month and still have a little over afterwards.

"What do you mean?"

"Hello Armani shirts" She reached her arm out and pulled a shirt from the rack it was kept on to prove her point. "Gucci shoes and that's just to begin with. Most of this stuff still have the price tags on them and as I've been here for three months at the least and you haven't brought anything like this home only make me wonder how much stiff in in here that you've never worn" she placed the shirt back into the same place she took it from, noticing Enjolras had a system to his closet just like everything else in his life, everything is put together into groups by brand and then by colour going from lightest to darks, then into subsections of plain or stripped. She did make a mental note to allow Enjolras into her closet to organise it for her at some point but then again he may have a heart attack if he saw how unorganised it is.

"I've never had a use for them, I'm sure I'll find a use for them at some point" Enjolras tried to defending himself as he's sure he will find a used for the unworn clothes at some point in his life.

"I'm sorry but when are you ever going to have a use for a suit that cost 900 euros, that's just ridiculous, why would you ever spend so much on a suit?" Eponine tried to wrap her head around the idea of spending so much on clothing.

"To be fair that suit was supposed to be for an event I was supposed to go to before we started all this but it got cancelled and that is why it still had to price tag on, so I will wear that to the next event"

"That would pay my rent for a month and a half"

"You don't pay rent anymore" Enjolras smirked at her knowing it would piss her off and he's missed angry Eponine as he hasn't seen her for over a week.

"That isn't the point; I can't imagine spending so much on clothing" she hoped to make sense of what would make someone spend so much on clothing, her whole closet probably wouldn't even add up to the amount of one suit in this closet.

"Get used to it, everything that is mine is now yours, so go mental if you want too" Enjolras unwrapped his arm from around her waist, making sure she was steady on her foot before walking over to the suit she was talking about and taking it off the rack. "Personally I would love to see you in this, preferably just in the shirt and tie will do"

"Are you seriously imagining me wearing the shirt and tie while I'm stood over here on one leg?"

"If you want me to be honest then yes I am" Enjolras smirked walking towards her, in one swift movement he picked her up and carried her out of the closet and back into the bedroom, carefully placing her onto the bed and placing the suit down beside her.

"I'll wear that when you wear one of my dresses" Eponine smirked fighting the urge to laugh at the thought of Enjolras in a dress.

"Never going to happen, you in my shirt is sexy whereas me in one of your dresses will be unpleasant and nobody wants to see that"

Placing his hands onto the bottom of Eponine's t-shirt, he pulled it over her head and tossed it onto the floor behind him before slowly pushing her backwards onto the bed and pulling her pants off discarding them onto the floor leaving Eponine exposed in her underwear. Taking the jacket off the hanger he unbuttoned the shirt and removed it from the hanger and placed it onto Eponine's shoulders for her to push her arms through the sleeves. Eponine did as he wished and pushed her arms through the sleeves as Enjolras started to button the shirt back up, leaving the buttons undone from her neck to her breast.

"I think I'll forget the tie, you look sexy enough" pulling his phone out of his pocket he took a picture, slipping it back into his pocket before Eponine could get her hands on it.

"I can't believe you just took a picture of me looking like this" she pouted knowing she must look like she's gone twelve rounds in a boxing ring.

"Like I said, you look sexy" he crouched down in front of her and pressed his lips against hers feeling Eponine kiss him back instantly. "And you don't have to worry that it's not been worn" he mumbled against her lips.

"I really hate you at times" Eponine mumbled back making Enjolras smiled because he knows she doesn't mean it.

"Just so you know, once that leg has healed, you're putting this shirt back on so I can have my wicked way with you"

"Mmmmm" Eponine hummed pulling Enjolras closer to her, her lips capturing his once again. "I can't wait" she whispered into his ear as her lips danced around his neck, leaving an invisible trail where her lips had travelled from his ear and down his jaw.

* * *

**Once again nothing special but I wanted to write a chapter where Eponine realizes what Enjolras life style is and how different hers is compared to his, plus who doesn't like a little fluff between these two? **

**If I get 5+ reviews then I will post the next chapter. **

**As I've said in every other chapter any idea's you have then let me know or even if you want something to happen between Eponine and Enjolras then let me knows as well and I'll see what I can do. After all my aim is to please you as you're reading it.**

**Please leave me some feedback as it means a lot to me and makes me want to write **

**Thank you for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

Eponine lay on the bed watching Enjolras get ready for work, she could tell he was distracted due to the fact he tripped over his pants more than once. She was confused when she was woken by a thump earlier only to find Enjolras rolling onto his back with a groan of pain, why he was getting dressed she didn't know as he told her the previous evening that he wasn't working for the next week and now it turns out he is working and she couldn't help but wonder what is going on.

Feeling bile raising up her throat, she threw the sheets off her body and grabbed her crutched from the side of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom, the hopping doing nothing to hold the bile back until she got there. Making it into the bathroom without ruining the perfect white carpet in the bedroom, she threw herself onto the floor in front of the toilet, regretting it right away pains started shooting through her leg. Her stomach finally emptied into the toilet as she held back groans of pain, tears streamed down her cheek both from the pain she felt and the water that filled her eyes from being sick.

Hearing Eponine being sick in the bathroom, Enjolras aborted his mission on getting dressed as fast as he could and rushed into the bathroom to see if she was ok. Crouching down behind her, one of his hands pulled her hair out of her face while the other rubbed her back. Once Eponine was content that her stomach was finally empty she rested her arms of the edge of the toilet, placing her forehead on top of them and groaning.

"Are you ok?" Enjolras asked, handing her a tissue to wipe her mouth. Taking the tissue from his hand, Eponine lent her head back against his chest and kicked her leg out in front of her noticing the blood running down her leg.

"Just a sick effect from my pain medication" Eponine groaned throwing the tissue into the toilet and reaching forwards to flush it.

"Come on you're going back to bed" Enjolras stood up and picked her up off the floor, carrying her back towards the bed.

"Can I at least brush my teeth first?"

Enjolras placed her down onto the bed so her back rested against the headboard before he left the bedroom without answering her. Eponine huffed grabbing another tissue from the box beside the bed and placed it over her cut to stop the blood from going onto the crisp which sheets. Moments later, Enjolras re-entered the bedroom carrying a large bowl and a jug which confused Eponine even more than she already was to begin with. Placing the large bowl onto the nightstand beside her, he went into the bathroom only to reappear again with her tooth brush, toothpaste and the jug now full of water. He sat down on the bed beside her and removed the tissue from her leg and placing it onto the nightstand beside the bowl.

"What are you doing?" Eponine asked curiously wondering what he was doing because all his actions this morning have done nothing but confuse her.

"You can use the water in the jug to brush your teeth while I take a look at your leg" he smiled giving Eponine her tooth brush as he reached into the bowl and pulled out a cloth to clean her leg. "Use the bowl to spit"

Eponine wanted to protest but knew she wouldn't win, not against Enjolras while he's in this mood so sighed and stuck her toothbrush into her mouth to stop herself from saying anything. "This is the strangest morning I've ever had" she mumbled around the toothbrush making Enjolras laugh.

"I'll have to think about it but I could say the same, now it looks like you've busted most of your stiches when you threw yourself onto the floor and this is why I didn't want to go to work today because I don't want to leave you alone but I'll be as quickly as I can, for now I'll put a fresh bandage on and call Ferre or Joly to come round and stitch you back up" Enjolras explained his face inches away from the cut that oozed blood down her leg.

Standing up from the bed, Enjolras left the room leaving Eponine at there to brush her teeth, spitting into the now red coloured water in the bowl, using the water in the jug to rinse her mouth out with. Enjolras walked back into the room with a fresh bandage in his hand, no doubt from the bag of supplies the hospital gave them when she left to keep the cut clean so it doesn't get infected.

"You must really love them then and here I was thinking you only said it because you thought I was going to die" Eponine placed her toothbrush onto the night stand knowing Enjolras wasn't going to allow her to move an inch let alone to take it back into the bathroom.

"Of course I love you what makes you think I didn't mean it? Now bend your leg."

Eponine did as she was asked and bent her leg allowing Enjolras to started wrapping the bandage around her thigh. "Because normally you can't wait to get to work and now you don't want to go there for it mean you much love me if I'm more important to you"

"there are millions of jobs out there but only one of you" Enjolras looked up from what he was doing to give her a small smile before looking down again to focus on his task.

"That might be the most romantic thing you have ever said to me and people say your heart is made of stone just like your exterior" Eponine mockingly place her hands over her heart.

Enjolras sighed rolling his eyes deciding it would be best not to look up at her as he can already see her face in his head. "And this is why because everyone has to make it into a joke when I do"

"The different is this gives me the rights to make it into a joke" she held her left hand under his face so he could see the engagement ring he gave her which gives her the rights to make fun of her and turn everything into the joke.

"Which reminds me, I'm only going to work because my father called asking to see me so I'm going to tell him about the engagement and he can tell me mother, so we should expect a phone call at some point today, if I'm not here then don't answer the phone, you shouldn't have to deal with my mother just leave her to me."

Securing the bandage into place, Enjolras stood up and carried the bowl into the bathroom to empty the contents. "I need to be going so if you need to be sick then use the bowl, I'll call Ferre and Joly on my way to work and let you know who is coming and when, don't get up until I get back and I'll asked one of the boys to bring you something to eat and I should be back about lunch so I'll pick something up for us both. If you need anything then call me, I have my phone and the office is speed dial three on the phone"

"Enjolras I'm a grown woman I can look after myself so stop fussing. I'm not hungry at the moment so none of the boys need to get me some breakfast, if I get hungry then I can make it to the kitchen and back. I doubt I'll need anything but I know if I do to call you because I would stupid leg or not. Now stop fussing and leave, I'm going back to bed because I feel like shit and I'll look forwards to seeing either Ferre or Joly and if neither of them can make it I'll ask Chetta or Cosette to run me to the hospital"

"Can you blame me for worrying; you only went into the bathroom to throw up and busted your stitches."

"Remember the pillows?" Eponine asked raising her eyebrow at him; Enjolras nodded his head yes for her to continue. "Good because I feel like killing you again. I've looked after myself, for as long as I can remember, so please leave before I really want to kill you" Eponine slid down the bed so she could go back to sleep as soon as he finally left the flat and stopped annoying her.

"I'm going but remember call if you need anything and I'll leave the door unlocked for Ferre or Joly can get in." Enjolras brushed the hair out of her face and lent over the bed to place a kiss on the middle of her forehead.

"Don't worry I have my bat in case anyone feels like attacking me" she pointing to the bat beside the nightstand with a wink.

"I'll be as quickly as I can, so get some rest"

With one last quick light kiss Enjolras left the bedroom grabbing a tie on his way out and closing the door behind him, Eponine sighed in relief happy that she has a couple of hours where someone isn't fussing over her. Wriggling a little into the middle of the bed, Eponine made herself comfortable allowing herself to slip back into a light sleep not knowing how long it will be until Ferre or Joly will arrive but knew her phone would wake her when Enjolras texts to let her know when one of them will arrive.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry it's so short but the chapter would have been really long so I've decided to spilt it up into two chapters maybe three.**

**I've also decided I'm going to write ahead that way it shouldn't take too long between updates so please give me a couple of days to get ahead of the story. **

**What do you think is going to happen when Enjolras tells his parents about their engagement?**

**What would you like to see happen in this story, all idea's welcome. **

**If I get 6+ reviews then I will post the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave me some feedback…. Good or bad. **


	21. Chapter 21

Enjolras knocked on the dark brown door to his father's office which is located across the hallway from his own; the deep voice that belonged to David Bayard called "Enter." Enjolras clasped the door handle and pushed the heavy door open. Unlike Enjolras's office which was mainly white just like his flat with minimal colour as possible, his fathers was made up of dark wood in every direction you could look, Enjolras made a mental note years back that when he takes over the company and his father's office, the first thing he's going to do is get rid of all the wood that is in there and make it more to his own style.

Slowly entering the office as if he'd been called into the principal's office, Enjolras closed the door behind him and walked towards the large desk at sat opposite the door on the other side of the room. "You wanted to see me" Enjolras stated the obvious as he walked closer to the desk.

"Sit down, we need to have a talk" David pointed to one of the chairs opposite his desk, in lightening time Enjolras found himself sat in the chair which is back straight as if someone had slipped an invisible board down his back making it impossible for him to slouch.

"Couldn't this have waited until another time, I really don't want to leave Eponine alone" Enjolras asked even though he knew his father wasn't listening to him as he was talking to his assistant to bring them both a coffee.

"Talking of Eponine how is she?" David asked surprising Enjolras at the fact he was listening to him. Enjolras sighed in relief as he managed to slouch a little and the invisible board had been removed from his back.

"She's getting plenty of rest like the doctors ordered but the wound on her leg opened up just before I came out so I've asked Combeferre to go to the flat and see to her, she's reacting badly to her pain medication and I don't know if I should stop her from taking it because I don't want her to keep being sick but if she's in pain then I can't deprive her of them. I'll have to ask Combeferre for his advice on what to do. Other than that she's fine" Enjolras explained everything he could to his father wanting nothing more than to be lay on the bed next to her, watching whatever she wanted to watch on the TV. He wasn't happy about having a TV in the bedroom as he's never had one but Eponine insisted that if she's going to be spending so much time in bed then she needs a TV so he happily got her one just to keep her happy, the last thing he needs on his hands at the moment is an angry Eponine.

"That's good to hear, make sure you tell her that your mother and I are here if she needs anything" David smiled as Anna his assistant entered the room, carrying a large tray. Anna is a middle aged woman with two children, her hair is slowly starting to turn grey which Enjolras couldn't help but notice every time he walks past her in the mornings or on his way out of the building in the evening as Anna and his father are usually the last to leave. Unlike his own assistant Isabella who can sometimes be bitchy and is more interested on how her nails and make-up look than her work, Anna is always in a good mood and works hard every day. If Enjolras had his own way he would have fired Isabella a long time ago, honestly he wouldn't have hired her in the first place as the second he laid eyes on her he knew they wouldn't get along.

"We're also engaged now so you can tell mother to go ahead and plan whatever it is she wants" Enjolras casually said as if it wasn't one of the most important moments of his life, after all he is promising to give himself to a woman for the rest of his life. Something he never thought he would see himself doing in his life.

"Are you sure you want to do this. Can't you find another woman who is more suited to you?" His father asked making Enjolras sit up to attention once again.

"Are you seriously asking me this? All of this was your idea because you wanted a grandchild before you die and now you're asking me if I want to change my mind and find someone else" Enjolras felt that feeling deep inside him that told him he should defend Eponine with his life just like any other fiancée would do.

"All I'm saying is there are other women out there which a good background that will suit you very well" David took a small sip from his coffee cup.

"So what you mean is you want me to marry some sick in the mood who comes from money who I have no one in common with instead of Eponine who knows everything about me, who knows what I like and what I don't like, who knows how to make me happy in second when I'm in a bad mood just because she doesn't have money or a good background." Enjolras felt his temper rising as his spoke and took a couple of breathes to calm himself down before he loses his temper with his father. "Yes Eponine's parents aren't the nicest of people and from what she's told me about what they did to her and her siblings and how even when she could have followed in their footsteps she decided to go out and work to help her own brother to escape them. She could have gone into a life of crime but instead she chose the life she has now where she will take nothing that she had earned. So if I had to choose a stick in the mood or Eponine I will choose Eponine every time because she's the strongest person I know, she's not selfish like all those stuck up women. She puts everyone before herself but most importantly I love her with every fibre of my body and I would do anything for her"

"You love her?" David asked shocked never expecting to hear his son say he is in love.

"I didn't plan for it to happen but you gave me my two options and I asked her to help me and she agreed and somehow made me fall in love with her. My plan was to marry her, have a child and get a divorce somewhere down the line and we might argue and disagree on things a lot but now I can't imagine my life without her next to me" Enjolras found himself saying thing he's never said before. Eponine just burst into his life and turned it upside down which is shown by the amount of candles that have started to appear around the flat but he wouldn't change it because all the little things she's adding to their flat is making it a home for the family they will have one day.

A smile appeared on David Bayard's face making Enjolras confused as to why his father was smiling, the only time he sees his father smile is when the firm winds a big case. "Very well, I just wanted to make sure. I've been talking to your mother and she's made me realize that what I asked of you is wrong but I can see you love this girl so whatever you both want is fine by me but we've both agreed on one thing, no children before marriage" Enjolras nodded understanding that a child out of wedlock wouldn't be good for the family even if times have changed. "Now it is your decision, do you want this engagement to continue or do you want to wait a while because I would like grandchildren before I die as I have told you but I also plan on hanging on as long as I possibly can. If you want it to then I will call your mother now and tell her to plan away if not then we can keep this between the three of us for now."

"I am going to marry Eponine as planned, so call mother and tell her to plan her heart out. I want the best for Eponine, she deserves it but tell her not to call Eponine because I want her to rest" Enjolras smiled bring his coffee cup up to his lips with a sigh of happiness.

"Very well but when you look back on this in years to come, I don't want you to hate me for making you do this."

Enjolras placed his cup onto the big shiny desk a large smile present on his face. "How could I hate you, You gave me the option to back out and I chose not too and without you then I would have never discovered that my friendship with Eponine is so much more than friendship like I do now. We didn't really talk before but now we share everything and for the first time in my life I have someone who I can share everything with. You could say she's my Adele." Enjolras explained how Eponine had become what his mother is to his father. In all his life he could never understand the bond his parents shared but now he does because he's go Eponine who is the Adele to his David.

"Now down to business" David clasped his hands together, resting on the edge of the desk in front of him. "My health isn't getting any better so after the wedding whenever that might be, I will only be working part time which means it's all going to be mainly down to you. I want to savour my health while I can so I can get to know my daughter in law and see how wonderful she is for myself and I also want to be able to meet any grandchild I may be granted before my time is up but for now we will forget everything and once Eponine is feeling up to it then I would like to talk to you both together."

"Very well" Enjolras replied knowing there isn't any point in asking what about because his father wouldn't tell him even if he tried his hardest to get it out of him.

"Now enough of the private side of life, now down to real business. We have a large case coming in and I want you to take the lead on it but I will also be overlooking everything as this could make us both very rich."

"Aren't we rich enough?"

"Fine, even richer, it's your decision and I don't want to pressure you into it because I know Eponine is your main priority at the moment but the case is being written up as we speak and if you're interested I will send the papers to your flat as soon as I get them."

"You can send them over and I will take a look but I'm not promising anything right now because I need to know how much work will be involved but I can look at the case, it will save me from watching another reality show" Enjolras laughed wondering how someone can watch so many reality shows as if people don't have enough problems to worry about without having to watch other people's each week.

"I could be wrong but Eponine likes reality show?" David laughed knowing how his son feels about them.

"Every night it's someone trying to be the next big thing or trying to win some cookery show if not that then I have to watch talk shows or something where a camera crew follows someone around recording their life for everyone to see. To Eponine they're like religion, if I talk to her during one she tries to kill me." he shot back wondering how Eponine can sit and watch them for hours on end without her mind tiring to jelly.

"Your mother watches this one TV show and all she does all the way though is shout at the TV, I don't know why she watches it"

"That's happens for me every night, whatever Eponine is watching she'll find something to shout at the TV about. Talking of which I should be getting back and see what mind numbing show she's decided to watch."

I'll get those papers to you this afternoon and I'll need an answer from you in the next couple of days"

With a small nod, Enjolras finished the coffee left in his cup and almost ran out of his father's office, calling a small bye over his shoulder at Anna on his way past. He headed down to the parking garage wanting to be back beside Eponine that second to know she is ok as he's heard nothing from Eponine herself or Combeferre about how she is doing, is her leg ok? Is she still being sick? All these questions spinning around in his head and there isn't anyone to answer them.

* * *

**I know it's been another long wait and you probably want to kill me but school has started again and it's being crazy the amount of work I have to do so please forgive me. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and all feedback will be much appreciated. **

**If I get 5+ reviews then I will post the next chapter. **

**Please leave a review as I like reading them and they make me want to write more. **

**ALL IDEA'S WELCOME SO PLEASE LEAVE THEM IF YOU HAVE ANT EITHER IN A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

Eponine groaned as her eyes opened taking a couple of seconds to focus on the room around her, she wondered what Combeferre had given her when he came to see to her leg earlier because whatever it was knocked her out and for how long she doesn't know. She vaguely remembered Enjolras entering the bedroom on his return from seeing his father but she hasn't heard anything from him since. Looking towards the clock next to the bed, she decided it's about time she got out of bed as it was almost two in the afternoon, reaching over to grab her crutches she knocked them over making them clatter to the floor with a bang, mumbling to herself she managed to reach them and pulled herself up from the bed, remembering Combeferre's words to not put any pressure on her leg for at least twenty-four hours.

"Enjolras" Eponine called wondering where he could be, if he was leaving the flat again then he would have woken her to tell her or left a note by the side of the bed and she's sure she didn't see one which much mean he is here somewhere.

"Study" she heard his deep voice reply bringing an automatic smile to her face as she slowly made her way towards his study to see what he was doing and to ask why his father wanted to see him and if he did tell his father that they are engaged and how he took the news because from there dinner she could tell his father wasn't very happy about the idea of having her as part of his family even if he did try and hide it, being raised by her parents she is trained to notice a phoney when she sees one.

Making it to his study she noticed the door open and Enjolras sat at the opposite side of the room behind his desk with a serious face which means he must be concentrating on whatever he's doing. Hearing her at the door, Enjolras looked up with a smile. "Afternoon sleepy head" he closing his laptop as Eponine hopped closer to him making her suspicious as to what he was doing.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked flopping into the chair closes to her, opposite his desk.

"Because you looked to peaceful and when you're a sleep, I know you can't hurt yourself"

"You make it sound as if I'm a clumsy person" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are, do I have to remind you of the time you fell over thin air in the bar" Enjolras laughed remembering the night he had to peal her off the floor after she feel face first over nothing and as everyone else was too busy laughing in their own drunkenness then it was left to him to help her up and make sure she got him ok.

"I was drunk, of course I'm going to fall over that's one way of measuring how good your night was. If you wake with cuts and bruises then it was a good night" Eponine protested, to her waking up with cuts and bruises and not being able to remember how she got them means it was a good night.

"I'll take your word for it" Enjolras laughed knowing he will never understand fully what goes on inside of her head and at times it scares him to even think about it.

"So are you going to tell me what your father wanted or do I have to guess?" Eponine asked wondering if he was ever going to tell her, he should know she would be dying to know what it was about and now he's trying to stall and not tell her, it's as if he's trying to torture her.

"He just wanted to talk to me about a new case he wants me to take the lead on, nothing important." He shrugged making Eponine roll her eyes at him. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to take it yet, I'm waiting for him to send me the papers before I decided.

"It must be important if he wants you to do it"

Enjolras raised his eyebrow at her from across the deck. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you're the best and this obviously needs the best if he asked you to take the lead, he could have asked anyone in the office to do it"

"OK, what do you want?" Enjolras looked her up and down wondering what she could want, Eponine is never this nice and it's scary to him. The last time she was this nice she wanted someone to decorate her flat and being Eponine she managed to persuade all the boys to do it, including him and to this day he still doesn't know how she managed to do it.

"So because I'm paying you a complement that means I have to be after something." She glared across at him. "I'm confused if this you admitting you're not the best?" she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I never said that and stop trying to put words into my mouth" he pointed a long slender finger at her.

"Good because you have to be the best just so when we're married I can brag about being married to the big hot shot lawyer" Enjolras laughed knowing there had to be something in it for her. "Laugh all you want but Marius brags about Cosette being a designer and she in turn brags about Marius being the big accountant whom personally I think is boring. Chetta brags about Joly and how he works in a private hospital and he brags about her job at the magazine and now I have you to brag about and when Gav passes his exams I have double dragging rights which means I win" Eponine explained with their group it's about who can brag the most about their partner and she wants in on the game.

"And I have the chef" Enjolras stated.

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing, I'll have you know I am highly rated and have a waiting list of six months to even get a table"

"My point exactly, I'm the best feed in the group" Enjolras replied making Eponine laugh louder then she expected because it is true, he is probably the best feed now. "There's my bragging right, right there. I am the best feed, Courfeyrac will be disappointed"

"And you told your father about our engagement?"

"I told him and he will let me mother know but I've told him to tell her not to call you because you need to rest so to call me instead" he replied deciding not to tell her about being able to call of the engagement if she wants to because he can't risk her walking away from him, she's a part of him life now and he doesn't want her walking away from him, as needy as it makes him sound.

"Now are you going to tell me what you're doing or have to find out for myself?" Eponine asked knowing he's up to something and he's trying to hide it due to the fact he closed his laptop when she entered the study,

"I'm just checking my emails, nothing important" Enjolras replied looking downwards at the wooden desk between them.

Eponine tapped her chin with her index finger wondering why he is lying to her. As quickly as she could, she sat up and slid his laptop off the desk and onto her lap before he had a chance to grab it. "For future reference, I always know when you're lying to me" Opening it up as found when he is trying to hide from her and a part of her wants to throw his laptop at his head and hope it knocks some sense into him. "Now do you want to explain or should I just throw this at your head?"

Her angry got the best of her as she slammed the lid down on the laptop and dropped it back into the wooden desk, she didn't care if it broke because she felt like breaking ever bone in Enjolras's body. "I don't think I need to say anything, I was booking tickets for you to go and see your father"

"I can see that but what makes you think you have the right to do that?" Eponine shot back happy that there is a large wooden desk between them or else she would be beating him by now.

"Like I've already told you, you might not want to see him now but what happens if he dies and you never hear what he has to say. I don't want you to end up regretting not taking this opportunity to talk to him while you can and to get the answers you obviously need" Enjolras tried to argue his case, he knew Eponine would be mad when she found out but he didn't think it would be so soon that she found out but he didn't want to her regret not taking the opportunity while she had it.

"I don't care what you think is best for me, it's my decision if I go and see him or not. This had nothing to do with you so just stay out of my business because it doesn't concern you." Eponine spat through gritted teeth trying to keep the volume of her voice down as much as possible.

"You are my fiancée and you'll be my wife soon, so whatever concerns you, concerns me also." Enjolras replied hoping she would understand why he was doing it. "I just want you to be happy and I don't think you will be until you get the answers to all those questions you have stored inside your head"

"You have no idea what is best for me, if I want to see him and I'm not sure if I do yet it will be on my terms not on his or even yours. Stop thinking you know what is best for me when you don't"

"I do know what is best for you and this is what you should do, it's not like I'm sending you there alone I booked Gavroche and myself a ticket"

"So not only are you making the decision for me, you've invited yourself to come alone. If I did decided to go then what makes you think I want you to come with me?"

"Because as I've stated before I am soon to be your husband and that means we stand by each other thought everything." Enjolras banged his fist on the desk in front of him with a loud bang.

"If you know everything then what do you think I should say to the man who sent his fourteen year old daughter out onto the street to seduce men into following her into an ally way so then that same man can steal everything they carried in their pockets, or to the man who bet his daughter every night because he can't hold his alcohol, I took them beating so Gav and Azelma didn't have to." Eponine shot back as silent tears fell down her cheeks due to the pain of remembering all the things she's forced herself to forget over the years. "All that man cared about is money and it's all he will ever care about"

"Ponine I'm sorry, I didn't know" Enjolras forced himself to say seated because all he wanted to do was engulf Eponine in his arms and protect her from everything but she wouldn't act to kindly of him touching her.

"Exactly you know nothing apart from what I've been willing to tell you." She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "LEAVE NOW" she screamed.

"This is my study"

"Does it look like I care, if I could I would have stormed out of here by now but as I can't you can leave" she shot back, wanting nothing more than time alone to process what is happening. "LEAVE NOW" She screamed again as loud as she could in a hope he would finally get the message to leave her alone.

Enjolras slowly rose out of his chair and headed towards the door, slamming it shut behind him. Eponine slumped in the chair allowing her silent tears to fall without looking weak in front of anyone. One of the things she hates almost of much as her parents is crying in front of people as it's a sign of weakness and she isn't weak.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I had a problem with my laptop and only just got it back… so please forgive the long wait. **

**Thoughts on this chapter? **

**Do you think Enjolras did the right thing or not? **

**Also I want to point out that in the last chapter their was a huge mistake that a lot of people pointed out to me and I have no idea how I missed that as it should have never said that but the only thing I came up with is that because I wrote it. Doing my proof read I just read what I thought it should say and not what it said… as it should have said stick in the mud and not stick in the mood. How it happened in the first place I don't know but forgive me and my stupidness. **

**Anyways. **

**If I get 5+ reviews then the next chapter if yours. **

**So please leave any feedback you would like… good or bad. **

**Thank you for reading you beautiful people. **


	23. Chapter 23

Enjolras paced the kitchen, sipping on a strong black office as he reminded himself that it is only a fight and everything will be ok, Eponine isn't going to walk out on him because of this because after all it's just a fight as he keeps reminding himself, even if there is a small amount of doubt that told him she is going to walk away and never look back. He couldn't help but notice how needed he had become, he never relied on anyone in his life and now he's giving everything to Eponine and she could rip the carpet up from under his feet at any given moment and turn his world back upside down and leave him alone. It's taken all this time for him to realise that he might have everything but he is still lonely and Eponine and all her weirdness fills the void of emptiness inside of him.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he looked towards his study to see if there was any sign of movement from Eponine, he knew one of them had to make the first move to get over this fight but knowing Eponine is just as stubborn as he is, he knew one of them had to be a grown up about it and make the first move and he hopes it will be Eponine as he doesn't think he's done anything wrong so why should he make the first move and apologise for doing what he thinks is the right thing to do.

"Stubborn and moody" Enjolras mumbled to himself as he moved away from the door and sat down at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. "This is what I'm getting myself into for the rest of my life" he shook his head, taking a large sip of his coffee. "Maybe I was better off alone"

Enjolras laughed to himself wondering how long she can be angry at him for, this isn't there first fight but all ended with them both laughing so something tells him this is different from all the other fights they've had and who know how long this could go on for.

* * *

Eponine's eye fell closed as she heard the door to the study, she knew it would be Enjolras who she hadn't heard anything from for the past hour. She had only just managed to get her blood pressure back down to normal and she's scared that if she sees him then her blood pressure will go through the roof again.

"I know you don't want to see me but I know you haven't eaten today and you need to eat" She heard his voice moving closer to her until she heard the sound of a plate being placed onto the desk in front of her. "So I brought you a sandwich, it's your favourite ham and cheese." She heard him sigh when she didn't reply, as much as she wanted to talk to him she knew acknowledging he is there could do two things, send her into a rage or make her cry again that even though he knows she's made at him, he still's making sure she eats. "I'll leave you alone"

Taking in a deep breathe Eponine reached her arm out and grabbed his arms just under his elbow to stop him from leaving. Feeling his fingers wrap around her arm in the same place she was holding his own arm brought a smile to her face. "Don't leave" she whispered as quietly as she could that it made her wonders if he heard her or not. "Don't leave" she repeated louder.

"If that is what you wish then I will stay" Enjolras replied his fingers tightening around her arm a little.

"Can you stop being so formal, why can't you be angry with me? Why do you have to be so caring? You're supposed to be the marble man with the stone heart" she asked finally opening her eyes to look at him. All she wants is for him to show some sign of emotion, to be angry at her for being angry at him as stupid as it sounds. She wants him to fight his cause, after all he is the lawyer and he's just walked away when she wanted him to defend himself properly.

"Because being angry with you isn't going to solve anything and everyone thinks I'm that person but I'm not. I care about you Petite Amie" a smile spread across her face hearing him call her something different from Eponine or as he occasionally calls her Ponine.

"I'm sorry" Eponine looked up to meet his eyes to show she was serious. She could have made his life hell for as long as she felt necessary but as Enjolras pointed out how is that going to solve anything as if they're going to move past this then they need to talk about it. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you but you must understand that you crossed the line but taking this into your own hands when I don't know what I'm going to do"

"I understand that and I'm sorry" Enjolras knelt down beside the chair Eponine was sat in. "I see that now but as I pointed out, I don't want you to regret not taking this opportunity to finally talk to your father before he dies but not also that, I know you have questions that you need answers too and with us starting a new life together I thought you could finally put your past to bed and we can move on into the future and focus on our new life together without the past getting in the way."

"And you must understand why I don't want to see him, for the first sixteen years of my life, I followed his rules, jumped when he clicked his fingers and now he's doing it again. He says he wants to see us and we're supposed to jump and do what he wants. If he really wanted to see us, then he would make the effort to come back here to see us. Gavroche said he wants to clear the air before he dies and make amends for what he's done but in the back of my mind I can't help but think this is just another of his scams to see what he can get out of us"

"But he's dying Ponine, maybe he's not fit enough to travel or else he would. You'll never know until you talk to him. It might bring back all of those bad memories but you can also get closure and I'll be beside you every step of the way. Do you really think I would make you do this by yourself?"

"I know Gav wants to go because he wants to see Azelma and I can't send him half way around the world on his own. If you promise me that you will not leave me alone with him then I will go but only if it is to give myself some closer." Eponine gave him a look to say she's serious and Enjolras knows what she's capable of if he broke this promise.

"I promise I will be right beside you the whole time" Enjolras kissed her forehead. "You might not think so now but sometime in the future you will be happy you took this opportunity and talking of the future, my mother's been on the phone asking if we've thought of any dates for the wedding."

"We should have known it wouldn't take her long but before then, pass me that sandwich" Eponine pointed towards the desk. In her rage she hadn't even thought about eating but seeing the sandwich sat on the plate made her stomach rumble in desire.

"So any idea's on when you want to get married?" Enjolras placed the plate onto her lap, personally he didn't care where or when they got married but he wants Eponine to have her dream wedding after all she does everything for everyone else so why can't she have one day where everyone does everything for her and if what he's been told his true, every girl dreams about their wedding when they are little and that's what he wants to give her. She can have whatever as wants as long as it brings a smile to her face.

"I don't know whenever you want too" Eponine said before taking a large bite out of the sandwich.

"Tell me what your dream wedding was when you were a child and I will make it happen." Enjolras stood up and sat down on the chair next to him as his knees were starting to go numb for kneeling on the floor.

"Honestly, when I was a child I never thought I would have a wedding, I thought I wouldn't live long enough to get married. Every time I took a beating so Gav or Azelma didn't have too I always thought I would die each time but I knew if I did die then they would get beaten so without fighting back I protected myself the best I could" Enjolras reached across and placed his hand on top of Eponine's that rested on the arm rest unsure if he should say something or not, folding his fingers around her small hand he gave a small squeeze as he kicked himself for asking her to tell him. "But then when I finally escaped with Gav I thought I might get the chance to get married someday."

Eponine turned her head to look at Enjolras to see if he gave any reaction but all she saw what him looking down at their hands as if he was in a deep thought. "Go on" he spoke without looking up which showed he was listening.

"when I was about eighteen I wanted to get out of the city to clear my head and I ended up in Auvers Sur Oise and they had this small church and a couple had just got married and I could see myself getting married there in that small church." Eponine smiled at the memory, how her fingers felt as if they were going to fall off yet the couple who had just got married looked so happy, as if they didn't even feel the cold.

"You'll have to take me sometime but if you want to get married there then we can, as I said you get what you want just name the date" Enjolras looked up from his hand to Eponine's face to see a smile spread across her face, stretching from ear to ear.

"Around Christmas, that's when I went and it looked really pretty surrounded by snow"

"Perfect, it gives us over a year to plan the wedding"

"You don't understand, I mean this Christmas, as in this year" Eponine turned to look at Enjolras to see if he understood.

"That like three months away, that isn't enough time"

"It's plenty of time and it will keep your mother busy, you know how I feel about waiting so you're not going to make me wait over a year but it doesn't really matter when we get married because knowing my luck it will not snow" Eponine laughed knowing it would be her look, every Christmas it snows and because she wants it to snow it won't.

"Don't worry about that, if it doesn't snow. I will make sure you have snow even if it's fake"

Eponine laughed knowing Enjolras would get her fake snow if the real thing wasn't falling from the sky and settling on the ground. "It doesn't matter like you said it's not enough time, so you can choose the date" Eponine took a large bite out of her sandwich kicking her legs up onto the desk in front of her, only to receive a look for Enjolras that told her she shouldn't be doing that but she didn't care.

"No, you want to get married this Christmas then we will. I'm sure my mother will have a way of making it happen." Enjolras played with her fingers knowing she wasn't going to take her legs down from his desk. "My mother will get us a date at that church even if it kill her, I do not doubt her" he laughed knowing that his mother can make anything happens if she wants too.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Eponine brushed off the matter knowing it will not happen and if she wants her Christmas wedding with all the snow then she will have to wait until next year.

"I promise you that we will be married before the New Year Petite Amie" Enjolras brought Eponine's hand up to her lips and place a light kiss onto the back of her hand. "How about this weekend we got to Auvers Sur Oise and you can show me this church"

"Sounds like a plan but if we're to go to New York then I will need to get Gavroche and me passports"

"Don't worry about that, I can take care of that tomorrow. We leave in two weeks' time so let Gav know and I'll sort everything else out"

"I could get used to you waiting on my hand and foot" Eponine laughed winking at Enjolras knowing she would go mad if he was to do everything for her for the rest of her life.

"Don't get used to it, you'll be back on your own feet at some point and then it all ends. Now if you'll excuse me I need to call my bother back before she passes away due to the wait and call my father and I doubt you want to be around for that"

"You talking business with your father, no thank you but you can carry me to the sofa" Eponine smiled finishing the last piece of sandwich she had left on the plate and placing it back onto the desk before holding her arms up for Enjolras to pick her up.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and stood up before picking up Eponine up out of the chair and leaving the study. Something tells him this isn't over because Eponine isn't the kind of person who gets that angry and is fine about it an hour later but while she's being nice to him he's going to take it and do what she wants just to keep her sweet but he knows it will come back up again and now it's time for him to sit and wait for it to happen again.

* * *

**What did you think to this chapter?**

**Wedding plans are starting who's exited **

**Also Eponine had agreed to go and see her father and sister what do you think is going to happen there?**

**If I get 5+ reviews then I will post the next chapter. **

**So please leave any feedback you want. **

**Thank you for reading you beautiful people. **


End file.
